Viaticus Nanquam Terminus
by ChemistryMoogle
Summary: Formerly titled 'Running Out of Time' -The Journey Never Ends. Post-game continuation, story of love and war. ZD. Chapter 21 Up.
1. Repeto

Running Out of Time  
  
Author's Note: To check on status of updates of this story and my other fics, click on my member profile.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything. We all know who does.  
  
~Chapter One~  
  
I have to move on, Garnet thought as she sat on her throne, watching the same play that she had watched years ago. Don't cry, he's been gone already for years. She blinked back tears that were stinging at her eyes as she remembered the last time she had seen this play, the day she met him. She looked up to the towers of the castle around her. There were so many memories.jumping from the edge and swinging from a string of flags as she ran from him as he tried to kidnap her. When Bahamut destroyed Alexandria, he had jumped through the fire to her and taken her in his arms as he held on to those same flags as they swung to safety. She remembered how relieved she had felt, that she was okay and he was okay, and in the midst of her kingdom being destroyed, she had smiled when he had looked at her.  
  
The play had not begun yet, and Beatrix came to the Queen's side. "Is everything alright, your highness?" Beatrix asked, concerned.  
  
"Yes, thank you, General," she replied, her tone even regardless of the knot in her throat. Beatrix hovered for a second in case she changed her mind, which she did not. Beatrix backed away and joined Steiner near the door.  
  
"How is she?" he asked.  
  
"She'll be alright. Its still going to take more time though," she replied, sighing and returning to her post.  
  
Garnet looked out at the crowds gathered for the performance. She could see Vivi and his children, Freya, Eiko, and Armarant. She had met with them all earlier in the day and there were many questions for each other. At one point, Vivi had asked if anyone had heard from him. Nobody had to ask who he was. Everyone got very quiet as they all sadly replied, "No." Garnet's heart had sunk with everyone's answer, and when they looked at her she shook her head, feeling defeated. She could see them all seated together now, all but one. The one that was left behind.  
  
She looked back to the stage and Baku had come out to welcome the audience. She remembered being on stage with them years ago, being thrown into the play and she had loved it. Then the play started, and her eyes focused once again on the stage.  
  
She watched the play, mouthing all the words as they were spoken, but soon her mind wandered. She closed her eyes and remembered the last time she saw him. In that desert so far away, so long ago.  
  
"I have to do this," he'd said, looking off to the roots that were violently reacting to what they had done. "I have to save him." She looked away when his eyes returned to her. "Promise me one thing," she said quietly, looking into his eyes and hoping this wouldn't be the last time she saw him. "Please come back." Then he had turned and walked away from her and out of her life. She realized now that he hadn't agreed to her promise because he knew he might not come back.  
  
The memory faded as she heard lines being proclaimed on stage.  
  
"Now I'll pray to the twin moons." Marcus stated, raising his arms in the air. "Grant me my only wish."  
  
My only wish is to see Zidane, one more time, she thought, closing her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Bring my beloved Dagger to me!"  
  
Time seemed to slow down. She gasped and opened her eyes. There stood Marcus, swiftly pulling off his cape. He was staring at the Queen and suddenly the fabric was no longer blocking his face. There he stood, his hair waving into his eyes as they stared longingly at the throne. The cape fell to the floor as it revealed his body, tall and strong and just as it was the day he left. She didn't hesitate.  
  
She jumped from the throne and ran to the ledge. Its him, she thought. He's here. She turned and ran for the door, where Beatrix and Steiner were blocking her path. She lowered her head, remembering that she was a Queen now, no longer free to run off when she wanted. She tightened her jaw in frustration at the thought of having to wait for him to be escorted into the castle to see him. He's here, she thought again. Behind the door.  
  
And then the door swung open, held by Beatrix and Steiner. She looked at Steiner who nodded, and then to Beatrix, whose content smile reassured her that he was really here. Beatrix bowed, waving the Queen on. Garnet ran through the door, holding her dress as she bounded down the staircase, and burst onto the streets of Alexandria.  
  
People were everywhere. Blocking the street, blocking her way to Zidane. She pushed through the people, absentmindedly apologizing to people as she pushed them aside. They turned to her, shocked to see the Queen on the streets. People began moving aside to make a path for her, when someone turned to see what all the commotion was about. Garnet ran into him, and the pendant flew off her neck and onto the street. Everybody was suddenly quiet, and turned to see what had happened.  
  
Garnet starred as her necklace flew onto the pavement. She reached to her neck and looked at the pendant, glimmering in the sun. Oh no, she thought. Zidane.  
  
Her eyes glared at the necklace, then she turned toward the stage again, the necklace and her sense of royalty left behind. She broke into the stage audience now, everyone turning from the mysterious man on stage who had caused the Queen to flee her throne to the Queen that now ran among the normal citizens. She threw down her hairpiece, leaving her title and obligation to properness behind.  
  
He waited for her, seeing her work her way towards him. He walked stiffly to the edge of the stage, injuries of old keeping him from running and meeting her halfway.  
  
And then she was there. She threw herself into his arms, her hair and dress swirling around them both. He held onto her tightly, overcome with her smell and warmth, what he'd waited for and lived for patiently for years.  
  
He placed her back on the ground, her eyes looking into his, asking a million questions and saying a million things. He smiled smally and shrugged, made speechless by seeing her beauty once again. Her face became troubled, remembering his sarcasm, and pounded her fist on his chest. Don't ever do that again, she thought. He withstood the blows, understanding why she would be angry. H had to go play hero for Kuja who had died after Zidane had comforted him. He had told her to leave him behind, that he could no longer adventure around the world with her. He had broken her heart and his own, sending her back to her throne, unknowing if he was alive. He hadn't been able to get back for years. But he was here with her now, and that's all that mattered.  
  
They looked at each other and suddenly couldn't take it anymore. His face softened and pulled her close to him, still shocked by her beauty and suddenly realizing where he was. He was home. Home.what he'd been looking for all his life was right here in front of him.  
  
Garnet couldn't think about anything else. He was here. She was in his arms. She remembered the explosion she had seen from the Hilde Garde where Zidane had gone back to save one of his own. She remembered crying when they had landed in Alexandria, missing one of their own. She cried now in joy and relief.  
  
The crowd had erupted into cheers and applause. They all knew their story, that he had protected their Queen on her many journeys and helped save the world, and had given his life to save another. How the Queen stood at the top balcony of the castle at sunset, watching for him. How after 2 years of doing this, she stopped, and disappeared into her chambers and out of the public eye for 5 days, mourning him, only allowing General Beatrix to enter her room. And now he had emerged, years later. Their Queen was the happiest they had ever seen her.  
  
She pulled her face away from his chest, looking up and into his eyes. Those eyes that had haunted her now comforted her. He looked older, of course, but age brought on by experiences, not years. He had a scar on the left side of his jaw, and another above his left eye that disappeared under his eyebrow.  
  
"How did you survive?" she asked, tracing the scar on his jaw with her finger. He looked at her then down to the ground, becoming conscious of the scars once again.  
  
"I didn't have a choice. I had to," he said, taking her hand from his cheek and holding it with his own. "I wanted to come home to you." He looked up at her, hoping she wouldn't be taken aback by this. He had loved her when he had left her to go back for Kuja. He had loved her for a long time before that. Any attempt he had made to show it had been taken the wrong way, or interrupted by something. But ever since that day when he stayed behind, she was all he had thought of. Nothing else had mattered. He still loved her today. And he prayed for the feeling to be returned.  
  
Her expression was unreadable. She looked surprised, and for a second he was worried he had ruined everything. Then she was back in his arms, holding him tightly. He smiled, maybe for the first time in years. He leaned his head against hers and whispered in her ear.  
  
"So, I sang your song. Our song," he told her, and realized how she had no idea what he had been through. The song had been the only thing that kept him alive. That and his love for her. They looked at each other again, smiling. She took his hand and turned back to the crowd.  
  
"Everyone," she said, the crowd quieting down. "I am sure you all know of my travels before becoming your Queen. I'd like you to meet who guided and accompanied me.my friend, Zidane Tribal." The crowd cheered again, and Vivi, Eiko, and Freya came rushing forward. Zidane put his arm around Garnet's waist and held her close to him while he was engulfed in hugs from his other companions. He thought he had lost her for years, and now that he had her back, he wasn't letting go. Vivi reached them first, tripping when he was almost to them. Zidane reached down to help him up and Vivi straightened his hat. Freya reached them next, curtseying. "Welcome home, Zidane." He nodded, still refusing to let go of Garnet.  
  
"Thank you," he said, smiling again.  
  
Eiko came up next, rushing and jumping up to hug Zidane. "I'm so glad you're home!" she exclaimed.  
  
"So am I," both Garnet and Zidane replied at the same time. They looked to each other and smiled.  
  
Armarant trailed behind them all, coming up slowly, stealthy. He caught Zidane's eye and Zidane tightened his grip on Garnet, his smile fading. He knew that if Armarant was the same as always, he would be looking for a fight. And Zidane was no longer able to fight like he used to be. He tensed up and his breath locked in his throat as Armarant stopped in front of him.  
  
Then Armarant surprised them all by offering his hand. Zidane let out a sigh of relief and shook his hand.  
  
"Hell of a trip, eh?" Armarant asked. Zidane nodded.  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
"I'd love to hear it," Garnet added, taking Zidane's hand and motioning toward the castle. "Come on, let's go home."  
  
They began walking back through the crowd, which erupted into applause once again. Garnet noticed his stiff, slow stride, and tightened her grip on his hand.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked him, bending down on the path to pick up her headpiece.  
  
"Of course," he replied. "I'm home." A townsman came running up to them, and kneeled before the Queen. "Your pendant, your highness," he said, bowing his head and presenting the necklace to the Queen.  
  
"Thank you," she said, taking it by the chain that was now broken. Steiner and Beatrix had headed down into the crowd, and escorted them the rest of the way.  
  
"So wonderful to see you alive," Steiner said, smiling. He had been so wrong about Zidane. He was the best thing to ever happen to Garnet. She was the happiest he had ever seen her.  
  
Beatrix had turned back to the others. "There will be a grand feast in the cast as a celebration of Zidane's return. Vivi, Eiko, Armarant, Freya, you are all welcome." She yelled back across the crowd. The friends began following her into the castle when Eiko turned around to face the crowd.  
  
"Three cheers for the safe return of Zidane!"  
  
Zidane and Garnet smiled at each other as the crowd cheered, and they entered the castle together, for the first time in four years. 


	2. Umbra

~Chapter Two~  
  
After the feast, night began falling and everyone said goodnight. They were all staying as guests in the castle and one by one they all filtered into their rooms except for Zidane and Garnet. When the last one had left, Garnet asked Steiner to leave them, and he obliged. He definitely didn't mind being able to spend time with Beatrix. Zidane had taken a seat on one side of the couch, and Garnet came and sat next to him. He was very quiet, staring off at nothing. He smiled softly when she took his hand.  
  
"Zidane." she said, even though she didn't know what to say first.  
  
"Yes?" he asked, looking back to her. She had aged as well, and like he it was not caused by time. It was quiet before she asked.  
  
"Where have you been?" she asked, afraid of his answer. His smile faded and his brow furrowed.  
  
"Trying to get here," was all he said. He knew she wouldn't be satisfied with this. He wouldn't have been either.four years to get back to Alexandria? If she only knew.  
  
"I'll tell you later, I promise," he said, stroking her hair. "I just want to forget about it, just for tonight." He said, his eyes sad.  
  
"Okay," she replied. It was quiet for a long time. Zidane was lost in thought, and Garnet was watching him. Finally, he spoke.  
  
"Garnet, I want you to know that it really did take from the day we said goodbye until today to get back here. I wasn't anywhere else because I didn't want to be here. I never thought of anyone else." He paused, fear gripping his heart. "I was never with anyone else." his voice trailed off. The thought of her with someone else because of his absence had haunted him for every second of those four years. She was so beautiful, he was sure there had been hordes of men lining up to propose to her.  
  
She was smiling when he looked at her again.  
  
"I never thought of anyone else, either," she replied as wild relief ran through her. "I had to wait for you, I couldn't give up." They smiled at each other, when he yawned. "You must be tired," she commented.  
  
"Extremely," he said, standing up and stretching. Garnet sighed, overcome with déjà vu. He smiled at her again. "Goodnight, my beautiful Dagger," he said, stroking her hair one last time. She didn't let go of his hand when he tried to move away.  
  
"You promise you'll be here in the morning?" she asked.  
  
"Of course. I'm home," he said, walking with her through the door and down the hall to their bedrooms.  
  
Earlier, Garnet had arranged it that Zidane's room was a room that was next to and had a connecting door into her chambers. This room had been a private office of sorts, but she had ordered her staff to move everything out and a bed and other things into it, before the feast was over. So now she went to her room, and he went to his. Garnet had dressed and was getting her bed ready when there was a quiet know from Zidane's side of the door. She opened the door quietly and peered into the darkness. There stood Zidane, who had removed his vest and shirt, but was holding a blanket around his shoulders.  
  
"Is everything alright?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. Just.can we leave this door cracked?" he asked, still feeling the need to protect her, the need to be able to know that she was next door and no where else.  
  
"Sure," she said, and was turning to go back to bed when he reached out for her. She went into his arms and smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just." he trailed off.  
  
"Its okay," she said, her face pressed against his chest. "Me too."  
  
They held each other for a few minutes, then went to go back to bed, when the blanket slid halfway down his back. She turned back to crack the door when she saw his back. Horrible, deep scars were scattered over his shoulders and the rest of his back that was exposed. She gasped quietly and covered her mouth with her hand. He heard her and turned his head, and realized the blanket had slipped. He pulled the blanket back up and Garnet came to his side.  
  
"Zidane," she said quietly. "What happened to you?" she asked. He was quiet for a moment, then looked at her. Her eyes were saddened, and he decided not to keep it from her anymore.  
  
"Alright," he said, his face troubled. "I'll tell you." 


	3. Revelations

~Chapter Three~  
  
They had joined again in Garnet's room. Zidane had gone back and slipped his shirt back on and Garnet was sitting on a couch in her room under a blanket, waiting for him. He sat next to her and began to tell her his story.  
  
"After the Hilde Garde took off, I went back and found Kuja. He felt really terrible about what he had done. He had arranged for the Hilde Garde and the Red Rose to be in the area where we were to pick us up. I told him what he wasn't as bad of a person as he thought he was. Then he died." Zidane paused, looking at her. She was listening closely, sympathy on her face.  
  
"After that, the tree closed in on itself. The roots came rushing into the center and closed around us. Even then, I still leaned over and shielded his body."  
  
"Is that what the scars are from?" she said, looking at him.  
  
He sighed and lowered his head. Right then, he could have just told her yes, and shrugged off the years to healing and slow traveling, instead of telling her the truth. It wasn't a hard decision to make.  
  
"No," he replied. "That's not what gave me the scars. That was something else." There was a pause before he continued.  
  
"After the tree settled down, I was pretty beat up. Kuja's body had fallen away at one point and further down into the tree. I stayed where I was for days. I was bruised and beat up and didn't try to move for a long time. When I did, it had been something like 4 days. I started climbing out slowly. I barely had any energy left.  
  
When I was at the top, I looked back at the tree. The top had collapsed in on itself. I decided to head towards Madain Sari, since I figured Eiko would have to return there at one point. When I go there, it was deserted. Little had I known that she'd moved to Lindblum. I stayed there two weeks, fishing to eat and recovering. Then I started heading for Alexandria. I didn't make it far though.  
  
A tribe of people from Conde Petit had followed me a ways when they suddenly approached me. They weren't like the ones we'd met before though. They were really hostile and accused me of being responsible for destroying the sanctuary. I tried to explain to them why we did it, but they wouldn't listen. They jumped me, taking away all my things and tying me up. Then they dragged me to this little place they had set up in the middle of the desert. They brought my in and there were more of them, all waiting to tear me apart. They tied my hands above my head in the middle of a room, and left me there in the dark. For weeks the only time they came in was to give me water or beat on me. One time, a man came in and started chanting something over and over again. He was behind me and suddenly there was a loud noise and I felt a horrible sting on my back. He had a whip, and gave me something like 70 lashes. After a few weeks I guess they grew uninterested in me and came in only once a day to feed me and give me water."  
  
He paused, his voice cracking as a lump grew in his throat.  
  
"They kept me there almost three years, until some of the people we met from Conde Petit came and chased them off. They took me out of there and to Conde Petit. I was in bad shape. I couldn't walk without help, and had lost a lot of weight from not eating. I had to relearn how to use my hands, because I hadn't used them in years. I stayed at Conde Petit for months, recovering. It gave me a lot of time to think, too. I thought a lot about what we had done. We'd saved the world. I thought about everyone, Vivi, Freya, everybody. But most of all, about you," he said, finally pausing and looking at her. She had tears in her eyes.  
  
"I didn't mean to upset you," he said, leaning closer to her.  
  
"No, I'm okay," she said, rubbing her eyes. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Have been ever since I got back." He smiled, and she smiled back.  
  
"Go on," she said.  
  
"Well, lets see.I stayed there for months, eating a lot and taking it easy. When I left I still wasn't in any kind of good shape. I needed somewhere to go. I didn't want to come to Alexandria because I. I didn't want you to see me like that. So the Conde Petit people gave me a boat and a captain, and I told them to take me to Lindblum. I went back to Tantalus headquarters, and their eyes almost bugged out of their heads. I stayed there until today, making them swear to not tell you or anyone I was there. I was too ashamed. I wanted to be able to come back to you like I had been when I left. Please forgive me."  
  
She nodded. She still would have rather had him come home and be taken care of here, but she understood.  
  
"And that's it," he finished, feeling the weight of his secret being lifted off his chest. He sighed and settled back in his seat. He stared deeply ahead of him at nothing, and Garnet could see memories flashing past his eyes. The room was silent for a long time before he spoke again.  
  
"Your song saved me," he told her. "Down in that room, when it was dark and I was alone, I would sing it until I fell asleep. I fought to stay alive because I wanted to see you again."  
  
She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. Her eyes were closing and she was beginning to drift off to sleep.  
  
"Thank you for coming back to me," she mumbled, falling asleep.  
  
"You're welcome," he said, looking down only to see she was asleep on his shoulder. He smiled, and slowly turned and lifted her up in his arms. He grimaced in pain, but didn't pay attention to it, and carried her to her bed. He laid her down softly, and quietly lifted the blankets up over her.  
  
"Goodnight Dagger," he whispered. "Sweet dreams." He walked to his door, and turned back to look at her one more time. He thought of all the things he had said, all the things he wanted to say, all the things that he couldn't. He quietly slipped into his room, into the hall, and out into the night. 


	4. Surfacing

~Chapter Four~  
  
Zidane wondered around the balconies of the castle, being welcomed home by every guard he saw. He would thank them and walk on quietly, lost in his thoughts. Something was eating away at him inside, and he knew what it was, but the possibilities terrified him. He rounded a corner, hands behind his back, when a familiar voice greeted him.  
  
"Welcome home, Zidane."  
  
"Hello Beatrix," he replied, not slowing his pace.  
  
"What's troubling you?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing," he replied, shaking his head and walking on. Then he stopped a few feet from her, his back to her. He hung his head in defeat. He had to know.  
  
"Beatrix, can I ask you something?" he said, closing his eyes to try to calm himself.  
  
"Of course," she replied. He was silent a moment before asking.  
  
"Has Garnet been with anyone? While I was gone?" He remained with his back to her, as if it would soften the blow if the answer was bad. If anyone would know, Beatrix would. "No, Zidane. She's been alone since the day you left."  
  
Relief ran through every inch of his body. For years his thought had tormented him. That he would come back and there would be a king along side his Garnet.  
  
"Some have tried, though," Beatrix added, and Zidane now turned around.  
  
"What?" he asked. The thought of other men with her was horrifying.  
  
"There have been many here to try to court her after she became Queen. But she refused their offers, one after another without giving it a second thought," Beatrix told him, a soft smile crossing her lips. Zidane came back to where she was standing, his eyes wide. "Tell me more."  
  
"When we returned to Alexandria, she took to her chambers for two days and wouldn't come out. No one tried to force her though, we all knew why. When she came out, she looked as if she hadn't slept at all. She ordered a search party out to the tree and the surrounding area, and told them not to come back for three months or until you were found. After that, we tried to draw her attention back to her duties. Alexandria still needed to be rebuilt. That's what is ironic about being royalty. The power to command a country but not to do what you want," Beatrix paused as Zidane took all this in.  
  
"She watched for you at sunset," Beatrix continued. "Every night for 2 years."  
  
"Why did she stop?"  
  
"Because you had taught her that sometimes you just need to move on. So that's what she tried to do," Beatrix said. "But she never succeeded." Beatrix looked at him.  
  
"She never forgot you, Zidane. There wasn't one day she didn't think about you." Zidane was still for a long time after that. Years of worries had just been washed away.  
  
"Thank you, Beatrix," he said as he started to continue walking.  
  
"You're welcome," she said, saluting and returning back to her post. "If the Queen asks about you, where will you be?" she called after him. "She's not a sound sleeper these days."  
  
"I don't know. But I'll be back," he said, turning and walking into the shadows. 


	5. Vigilo

Disclaimer: None of them are mine, except Ellie (  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the few reviews I got. Keep em coming, they're my motivation. I'm finally realizing the plot so it'll get more interesting from here on (I hope). Read and review!  
  
~Chapter Five~  
  
Zidane wondered for hours through the streets of Alexandria. He had not had time earlier that day to see the progress of the reconstruction. The town barely showed any signs of the attack now. I've been gone this long.? He thought, amazed that when he had last seen Alexandria, it was in ruins. He stopped outside some areas that he had seen after the destruction, and studied them hard, looking for scars of that horrible event. There were none. His brow furrowed as he began to walk on.  
  
His thoughts flowed from one thing to another. He remembered a conversation he had with Blank on their way to Alexandria, on the deck of the theater ship.  
  
"I'm worried about seeing her."  
  
"Why man? I'm telling you, we always hear stories of her sadness from loosing you, all the way in Lindblum."  
  
"I never wanted to hurt her."  
  
"Well, you did make the choice to go back for Kuja."  
  
"I had to."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Bull, you know why."  
  
"No I don't, Blank."  
  
"Yes you do. You're a terrible liar."  
  
"Do you think I wanted to leave her behind? Do you think that I wanted to turn to her and tell her to go without me. To look at her and tell her that I couldn't promise that I would come back, and then be haunted to this very day by the look in her eyes when I said that?"  
  
"Zidane, you did make the decision. The guy had just tried to kill you and you wanted to save him. You wanted to save him more than you wanted to stay with her. What message do you think that sent to her?" He had tried not to listen to what Blank had said. He had chosen saving Kuja over coming back with her. But not to hurt her. That was never his intention. He hoped that Garnet knew the real reason why he left. He'd have to ask her when he got back.  
  
There had been a moment of silence before Blank continued.  
  
"What about Ellie?" Zidane's face twisted in pain at the mention of her name. Another wound in his heart, this one still fresh.  
  
"I will go back for her," he'd told Blank. "I promised."  
  
Zidane closed his eyes, trying to fight off the memories. Tears stung at the corners of his eyes, but he quickly shook them away. He wouldn't give up on her. As he looked down the alley where Ruby's theater was, another conversation with Blank came to mind.  
  
"So what do you plan on doing, after you get there?"  
  
"Well, what we planned for the play. Then. I don't know."  
  
"Your hands are still to weak to be a thief again."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Do you plan on staying in Alexandria?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"No idea on what you're going to do with yourself?"  
  
"No clue."  
  
The truth was, Zidane knew exactly what he was going to do. He had made a promise, and he planned on staying true to it.  
  
He also knew that sometime soon, Garnet would step forward and offer for him to stay there, and he could have everything he needed. But he didn't know if he'd have what he wanted. He didn't know what to do with his life now.  
  
He knew what he wanted though. Of course he wanted to be with Garnet. After their journeys together, he'd been ready to leave behind his former girl chasing ways and be with her, if she had wanted that too. He couldn't stand being without her, but something was holding him back.  
  
Zidane approached the fountain in the middle of the town's center. He sat on the edge and in the dim lights, looked at his reflection in the water. I have to go back to Treno. He thought. He reached his hand out over the water, and touched the scar on the face of his reflection. Chills danced up his back at the memories that would haunt him every time he saw that scar. He watched the ripples run away from his fingertips, and to the edges of the fountain, hitting the stone and then bouncing back.  
  
He was staring into the water, lost in thought, when Blank appeared from an alley.  
  
"Whatcha doing? Its too early in the morning to be awake," Blank said.  
  
"So why are you up?"  
  
"Eh.getting the theater ship packed to go back to Lindblum," he replied, shuffling around in a bag that was slung over his shoulder.  
  
Zidane nodded, then looked at the sky. Dawn was beginning to light up the horizon. He hadn't realized he'd been out this long.  
  
"Blank, do you think she's okay?"  
  
Blank stopped what he was doing, a worried look on his face. He set down the bag and sat next to his best friend. "I don't know. I hope so."  
  
"Do you think Tantalus would help me?"  
  
"I don't know. I'll talk to Boss."  
  
There was another silence when Zidane spoke. "I'm really worried about her."  
  
Blank looked up to the few remaining stars left in the sky. "I know. Did you tell Garnet about her yet?"  
  
"No, I lied. Told her I was captured by some tribe. I hope she'll understand."  
  
"You might want to get back to the castle. Imagine you not being there when she wakes up." Blank said, standing and gathering his things.  
  
"You're right." Zidane said standing.  
  
"Listen, Zidane," Blank said, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'll talk to Boss about her. If he says no, tell me when and I'll be there.  
  
Zidane managed a small smile. "Thanks bro." 


	6. Veritas

~Chapter Six~  
  
Zidane walked through the town towards the castle, his conversation with Blank turning itself over and over in his mind. But one question was still always on his mind. Does she love me? It never seemed like it. She was just as happy as everyone else to see me today. And last night, it was just her job, because I was her guest. The bedroom thing? Who the hell knows. God why is this so complicated.  
  
Zidane reached the boat to the castle when he finally remembered his promise. Oh no, I said I'd be there. He thought. He signed heavily, shaking his head. He looked to the sun and it seemed to be rising faster that it should have been. He felt like he was racing it.  
  
When the boat reached the shore, he walked off the boat, trying to rush but still unable to run. Steiner was at the door of the castle.  
  
"Hello, Zidane," he said.  
  
"Hello Steiner," Zidane said, moving past him, then pausing.  
  
"Is she awake?"  
  
"Not the last time I checked. Why?" Steiner replied.  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
Zidane climbed the stairs to his room. Now he realized how tired he was, and couldn't believe he didn't sleep after yesterday. He went to the conjoined door and peeked inside. He could see in the sunlight the small bump in the blankets where she laid, and her hair billowing over the pillows. I wish I was there, he thought. If I only knew what she wants.  
  
"Zidane." he suddenly heard her mumble from across the room.  
  
"Yes?" he said, opening the door a little further.  
  
"Zidane, where are you?" she said again, louder.  
  
"I'm here," he said, and crossed the room to her bedside. She was so beautiful, his breath escaped him.  
  
"Please come back," she moaned, painfully. Her eyes were still closed but her face was troubled, a far away dream gripping her.  
  
"Its okay, I'm right here," he said, sitting on the edge of her bed and taking her hand. It was cold and he held it between both of his to try to warm it. "I'm here," he told her.  
  
She let out a deep sigh and her face softened. "Please don't leave."  
  
"I'm not," he said, reaching out with one hand to stroke her hair. She sighed again, the dream slipping away and leaving her in a peaceful sleep. He sat and watched her for a long time. Here, asleep like this, he could see her as just Garnet, not as a Queen. She was so beautiful, so caring, so perfect, she was everything he could want. His thoughts were interrupted by her voice.  
  
"Good morning," he said smiling. She blinked for a moment and then turned to him.  
  
"Where did you go?" she asked. His smile faded. He had hoped that she wouldn't have noticed.  
  
"I went out to see the city. The reconstruction looks great. You can't tell that anything ever happened." She nodded, pushing herself up against the back of her bed.  
  
"You're so beautiful," he said, surprising her as well as himself. She smiled, and held out her arms. He went to her, sighing at how wonderful her arms felt around him. She kissed his forehead and he pulled her closer.  
  
"Garnet, I have to tell you something," he said, feeling her pull away from him.  
  
"Yes?" she said.  
  
He brought his hands up, gently holding her face while he looked into her eyes.  
  
"I wanted you to know that I didn't go back for Kuja to hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you. You mean the world to me, and as much as I didn't want to put us through 4 years of hell, I had to. I hope you understand that."  
  
She looked up at him, her brown eyes peering so deeply into his that it made his breath lock in his throat. "I know, Zidane," she said. "You're the most important thing in my life. I never believed you were dead while you were gone. I never gave up on you. I would have waited forever for you to come back."  
  
A smile crossed his face as she reached up and brushed his hair out of his eyes. Her fingers paused at the scar, and his smile lowered. He reached up and took her hand in his.  
  
"There's something else you need to know," he told her. "I have to go," he said. Her eyes began searching his frantically. "I wasn't imprisoned by a tribe in the North.well, I was, but not for all those years." he started. She was listening intently, and the lack of anger on her face gave him the courage to continue.  
  
"The tribe only kept me there for a few weeks, and they didn't hurt me at all. Then I did go and stay at Conde Petit, but only for a little while." his voice began to shake and he stopped, regaining himself.  
  
Garnet pulled him to her. "Who did this to you?"  
  
"I'm so sorry Garnet, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." He pulled back and looked at her. "It was the head advisor to the King of Treno." A look of horror crossed her face.  
  
"Garnet, you need to get ready. They're planning to declare war." 


	7. Solum

Read and review!  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"He realized that I was tied to you and kept me in an attempt to get to you. He thought you knew where I was and that I was supposedly safe. I told him you wouldn't come looking for me. He wants Alexandria," he told her. She was silent for a moment as it all sunk in.  
  
"Why does that mean you have to go?" she asked.  
  
"I made a promise to someone I met while I was there. She needs my help."  
  
Neither of them said anything for a moment, when she suddenly threw herself into his arms.  
  
"Please Zidane, please don't go running off again," she pleaded. He rubbed his hand on her back comfortingly.  
  
"I'm sorry, I have to."  
  
She pulled back from him suddenly and brought her face inches from his. "I don't want to loose you again."  
  
"You never lost me. And you never will. But I have to go," he told her. She nodded, knowing that she couldn't stop him. He got up from her bed and began to head to his bedroom. Garnet jumped from her bed as well, and walked to her bedroom door and opened it.  
  
From his room, Zidane could hear her yelling, "Steiner! Beatrix!!" Silence. "NOW you two!!" Zidane smiled to himself. He grabbed a sac and began throwing in clothes and weapons, and headed out to the kitchen to get food. As he passed Garnet's door he could hear her.  
  
"This will not be tolerated." He smiled again. My Queen, he thought. He went to the kitchen and packed some food, then headed up to Garnet's new office.  
  
"We've dispatched our regular Treno informants to the castle. They'll be reporting back in two days." Beatrix told the Queen, who was looking over the last reports from their Treno spies.  
  
"Why didn't we see this before...Zidane! I've arranged for a ship to escort you."  
  
"He won't be needing it," they were interrupted. They all turned around to see Blank and the rest of Tantalus at the door. Garnet nodded. It would be a great relief to her if Tantalus was going with Zidane.  
  
"Alright boys, start loading the ship. We're leaving in an hour," Boss grunted. "Leave room for the girl on the way back!" he shouted at then as he followed them out the door.  
  
"Girl?" Garnet asked, arching an eyebrow. She excused herself and pulled Zidane into the hallway.  
  
"Girl?" she asked again. Zidane shook his head.  
  
"Only a friend. She is the only reason I am here," he told her, looking deep into her eyes. "I will explain everything when I get back." He told her. She nodded, lifted herself on her toes to reach his height. Their eyes dipped closed as she lightly kissed him. He brought his hand to her face and gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. She pulled back and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Please come back."  
  
"I will," he said. They held each other for a moment then separated. He gave her a reassuring smile and turned down the hall. She went back into the office, shaking off the bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
  
Zidane arrived at the theatre ship a few minutes later.  
  
"Zidane, you ready?" He heard Cinna call.  
  
"Sure am," he said. He took a seat on the deck as he heard then cast off the ropes and he felt the ship leave the ground. I'm coming Ellie. 


	8. Admonitio

Author's Note: * holds up chapters nine and ten and waves them in the air tauntingly * They're done..if you want em, you gotta REVIEW!!!  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
"Zidane. Zidane wake up." he heard her whispering. He opened his eyes to see Ellie kneeling next to him. She was pulling a pin from her reddish brown hair and looked up at him. He shifted against the wall that his wrists to chained to above his head, groaning in pain from the slashes covering his back. She moved closer to him, her hands going to the shackles on his wrists and began working with the pin.  
  
"Rough day?" she asked. He nodded his head slightly, barely able to move. She freed one wrist and held his hand gently, slowly lowering it into his lap. He flexed his fingers, slowly regaining feeling in them. She worked off the lock on his other wrist and carefully brought that hand down as well, and she could feel how weak he was. He managed to lift his head to look at her as she kneeled at his side.  
  
"Lots of food today?" Zidane asked hopefully. She looked up at him and he was pulled once again into her amethyst eyes. There was something about them that made him feel better, comforted. She smiled and nodded, beginning to unbutton the front of his shirt. He flexed his fingers again and then lifted his arms above head, allowing her to remove his shirt. She helped him stand and he draped an arm over her shoulders, and together they moved across the room toward an old fireplace that she had lit before she had woken him up. There was a plate of food waiting for him.  
  
He settled down in front of the fire, and began to slowly eat, enjoying every bite. Ellie had moved behind him with a bucket of water and a rag, and began gently cleaning the slashes on his back. There were scars of many slashes already, as well as older, partially healed slashes, and the newer ones. He winced every now and then, despite how gentile she was being. He asked questions of what was happening in the world, and she would tell him of everything she had learned during the day.  
  
"And Garnet?" he asked. Ellie was moment before she answered.  
  
"Another suitor. I heard a merchant speaking of him, said he had overheard the man in the market buying gifts for her. Said that he would win her heart no matter what." Zidane sighed heavily.  
  
"How long now?" he asked her.  
  
"Nine days." She told him. "Everything's falling into place."  
  
Zidane's shoulders suddenly slumped, and he shuddered. The idea of freedom was so far off to him. It had been three and a half years since he had been free to walk around and do what he wanted. It had been years since he had seen sunlight, or felt the warmth of the sun. Nine days was almost too much to bear now.  
  
Ellie placed the rag back in the bucket and sat next to him, her eyes filling with compassion. He leaned into her, laying his head on her shoulder. She laid her head on his, and rubbed his arm comfortingly.  
  
"She'll be there waiting for you. And you still have her heart." She whispered to him.  
  
"It's been so long. I'm worried."  
  
"That's understandable. But don't be troubled. In nine days, we'll have escaped from here, and we will never be back. I will never live another day in fear of my father. And neither will you." He looked up at her and smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Ellie. I don't know where I would be without you." She smiled and he sat up and went back to his food. They talked quietly for another hour or so while he ate. They found comfort in each other's company. She was a little over a year younger than Zidane, and they had grown close over the two years she had cared for him. They were best friends, and watched over each other like brother and sister. She stood to add another log to the fire, when suddenly voices could be heard from behind the door at the top of the stairs. Zidane looked up from his plate and Ellie spun around, her hand going to the dagger in her boot as she crouched near the floor. Suddenly the door flew open, and the silhouette of a man could be seen.  
  
"What is going on here!?!?" A voice boomed from the top of the stairs. Zidane tried to stand, frantically trying to get away from the man as he descended the stairs. Ellie took the dagger from her boot and swung at his head as he reached for her, leaving a large slash across his face. He caught her wrist as she reached to slash at him again, and slugged her with his other hand. She fell to the floor unconscious, blood pooling under her head on the floor.  
  
"Ellie!!"  
  
Zidane awoke screaming her name. He opened his eyes and sat upright, breathing hard and drenched in sweat. He had drifted off to sleep on the deck of the theatre ship in the warm summer breeze. Blank was standing at the rail looking at the lands below and now turned to him.  
  
"What was it?" asked Blank.  
  
Zidane remained seated on the deck for a moment, taking deep breaths and trying to hide the expression of pain on his face. A horrible feeling was welling up in every part of his body. She was suffering. Suffering on his behalf and he could feel it.  
  
Zidane suddenly looked up at Blank, his eyes wide. "How far are we from Treno?"  
  
"About 3 hours," Blank replied. "What's wrong?"  
  
Zidane jumped up, heading toward the bridge of the ship. "We need to get there now.something's wrong." he leaned over the rail and began shouted down to the bridge.  
  
"Baku! Go faster! We need to get there now!!" 


	9. Consilium

Chapter Nine  
  
"Your Majesty, the scouts are back."  
  
Garnet found herself back on the that tower. The tower that had been so familiar for so long. The last rays of light from the setting sun brushed over her face, reflecting off the tears in her eyes that she refuse to let fall. She lowered her head and sighed, regaining her composure. She turned from the sun, a shadow falling over her face once more, and followed Beatrix into the castle. She walked through the halls next to the general, her pace urgent. They entered the briefing room where her scouts and Steiner were waiting.  
  
"What did you see?" she asked before anyone had realized she had entered the room. The scouts snapped to attention and she quickly waved her hand, dismissing it.  
  
"There's a sharp increase in military presence throughout the city. All of the citizens also seem...intimidated. They're all running scared of the slightest thing. Even our regular informants won't talk." Garnet stood, her hands on her hips, looking at the ground.  
  
"You are dismissed," she said, closing her eyes. The scouts saluted Beatrix and exited the room. There was a silence before Garnet spoke.  
  
"That was not what I wanted to hear."  
  
"Something's brewing," Steiner stated. Garnet nodded.  
  
"What do you suggest?" Garnet asked, turning to Beatrix.  
  
"Put some spies in place...keep watch of them. We need to get someone on the inside though, a mole. Someone damn close to that advisor..." Beatrix replied.  
  
"That's it?! Just sit back while they prepare for war?! We can't just sit here and not do anything!!" Steiner exploded.  
  
"And we can't just start storming around picking fights that could be prevented!" Beatrix yelled back at him.  
  
"And when they attack, what do you think is going to happen? We sure as hell aren't going to be able to defend ourselves if we rely on spies when messages take at least half a day to travel!!"  
  
"And what are you suggesting? We just get up and fight when we don't even know what they're doing! Don't be stupid Steiner! Alexandria is not ready for a war with Treno!  
  
"My troops could be ready in days! And we would be able to..."  
  
"Your troops?!?! Alexander help us if YOUR troops were left to defend us!"  
  
Garnet turned away from the fight, and gazed out the window. She blocked out the voices, and listened closely to the sounds of night activities from the city below. The sun had fully gone behind the hill and now the moon began to rise. Tears came to her eyes again as she wondered if Zidane was okay. She slowly wondered over to the window, her heart aching, wishing that he was there. Zidane...I need you now. Please be safe. She thought, staring out into the dark. She took a deep breath, smelling the countryside instead of the stale air of the castle. She wanted to be free again, although she knew that was not possible. Finally, she turned on the feuding knights.  
  
"I will not be the one that strikes first. I will not bring Alexandria into a war if it can be avoided, regardless of the cost. Beatrix, put your spies in place. Steiner, prepare your troops for defense of Alexandria. I am not brushing the threat aside, but neither of you will utter a word of this to anyone. The last thing I want is a panic. And Treno must not know."  
  
"Yes, you majesty." Steiner said, turning to leave the room. "Hold on a minute Steiner," Garnet said, holding up a hand to stop him as she approached Beatrix. "And the spies following Zidane?" she asked the general quietly.  
  
"They're scheduled to report later tonight." Beatrix replied. Garnet nodded.  
  
Beatrix nodded and saluted, and turned to leave as well. But Garnet caught them both before they were at the door.  
  
"And I don't know what the hell is going on between you two, but keep it out of my office." Garnet fumed at them. "I'll be in my room. Wake me when the reports come in." She added, turning away from the knights and back to the window. She waited until she heard the door close behind them to let out a sob. She then turned and left the room and walked down the hall to her bedroom.  
  
She opened the door and quickly slipped through, closing it behind her and locking it. She turned around and let her eyes travel over the room. Over the past four years, she had dreamed of how this room would be different if Zidane had been here to share it with her. A stray shirt laid over a chair back, the sheets ruffled on both sides of the enormous bed, his shoes next to hers on the floor. But she was met only with disappointment. Everything was exactly the same as always.  
  
She moved to her armoire, shedding her dress and putting on a more comfortable one. She had purchased it from a seamstress in the city, with no modifications that would make it different from what a normal woman in town would wear. The fabric was thin but soft, broken down from being worn so often.  
  
Then she moved toward Zidane's room. She opened the door slowly, hoping that maybe he would be there. An expectedly empty bed greeted her. She closed the door behind her and moved toward the bed. She lifted the ruffled blankets and slipped into the sheets, then pulled his pillow to her chest and held it against her, breathing in his smell. She lay there quietly, staring at nothing, waiting for news of her love. 


	10. Infractus

Author's Note: Sorry for the big delay. Chapters 9 and 10 were written but I made a last minute decision to change the direction the story was going. I have the next couple chapters on paper, just have to find time to type them. Thanks for your patience. Keep reading and reviewing.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The theater ship landed in Treno, and Zidane hurried off to the check-in station of the docks. He approached the desk and the worker didn't even look up from his book.  
  
"Reason for visit?" he asked with no expression.  
  
"Supplies and bartering," Zidane replied, sliding the paperwork over the counter. The worker stamped it without hesitation, and went to hand the paperwork back when he paused, holding the paper in the air between them.  
  
"Wait a second." the worker said, reading the paper over.  
  
Damnit, Zidane thought. The papers are fine. Just let us through.  
  
"You guys are that traveling theater group, aren't you? Pleasure to meet you guys! I took my daughter to see that bird play last year and she loved it. Great job! Keep it up." He said, leaning over the desk to shake Zidane's hand. Zidane breathed a sigh of relief as he thanked the man, and then exited the docks with the rest of the group.  
  
"You guys didn't smudge the names on the paperwork? What if they figure it out?" Zidane asked.  
  
"Its getting too hard to pull off these days. We just said that there was an extra person along with the five of us, but that they were sick and staying on board," replied Baku.  
  
Zidane followed them in silence and they weaved through the streets of Treno. He hadn't been able to see where the house was located when he had escaped, but the smell was growing increasingly familiar, and memories began flooding back to him. The night Ellie told him that she had begun slipping her father sleeping weed in his tea every night so she could come down to him unnoticed. And a memory came rushing back to him.  
  
As much as she smiled, she had always seemed sad. Like her mind was somewhere else, somewhere she didn't want to be. He had asked her lots of times, and she had always said the same thing.  
  
"I hate my father," she said.  
  
"Me too," he replied. They'd smile at each other then, and then leave it at that. But one night, he pried at her, making her tell him. And finally, she did.  
  
"Three winters ago, I was going to the store one night because there wasn't anything in the house to eat but his liquor," she started, her eyes locking on a spot in space, unmoving as she focused on something that wasn't there.  
  
"I was almost there when this man grabbed my arm and shoved me into an alley. I didn't realize it was a dead end and ran away from him and further away from the street. It was dark and I hit the wall, and I was so scared. Before I could even turn around, he was there." Her eyes glinted in the firelight with tears, but her voice never broke. Zidane sat, unable to move or look away from her.  
  
"He threw me down and ripped my cloak open, and tried to push my skirt up.but I was fighting him and he couldn't so he hit me and I was knocked back. He just ripped my skirt open and was reaching for his pants with one hand and holding me down with the other. I kept trying to get him off of me but he was so heavy.I screamed and he hit me again. It broke my jaw, but I tried to spit in his eyes, something to distract him. He grabbed my neck and pulled my face up and close to his. His eyes were so dark.so evil. I was so scared." Tears ran down her face and she shuddered, the memory bearing down on her.  
  
"He started saying that he hadn't planned on killing me, but now he had changed his mind. That he'd have his way with me no matter what. I kept trying to move and get him off me but he was so strong. But I felt my knife against my leg." She stopped, taking a deep breath, and bit her lip to try to keep herself together.  
  
"And I killed him. I was fourteen and I killed him. And I sat and cried while he died, and saw his blood on the snow." she trailed off and began sobbing and shaking uncontrollably, trying to be quiet. Zidane moved towards her and took her in her arms, and she leaned on his shoulder.  
  
No wonder she's like this, he thought to himself. That broke her.  
  
"Zidane!" Blank hissed from the front of the group. He looked up, remembering where he was. Blank pointed toward a massive house on the corner across the street from where they were standing. "Its show time."  
  
They split up, Baku heading back to the ship to keep an eye on things, and to make it so six wouldn't be coming back at once through the docks. Cinna and Marcus started peeking into windows, looking for signs of anybody. Blank began picking the lock to the house. Zidane hid in a corner drapped in shadow and waited. 


	11. Obsideo Memoria

She hit the ground hard, and blood ran down the cement from her head. Her father reached up to touch the gash on his face, and then looked at his daughter, then back to Zidane.  
  
"I'll punish you for this!" he hissed at him.  
  
"You bastard!" Zidane yelled, rushing and leaping at the man, tackling him to the ground.  
  
"Zidane? Boss! I heard Zidane!!" Blank yelled, suddenly appearing in the doorway at the top of the stairs. He bounded down the stairs and shoved the man away from Zidane and into a wall, banging his head sharply. Blank grabbed Zidane's arm to help him stand.  
  
"God Zidane, we thought you were dead. How long have you been here?" "Three years. How'd you find me?"  
  
"We were upstairs robbing the joint. We thought the guy was asleep when we heard all the noise, then I heard you yel-"  
  
He was cut off by a scream.  
  
The man had a knife at Ellie's throat, holding her in front of him. Blood ran down her cheeks and mixed with her tears, her eyes wide in terror. Zidane crouched, ready to attack, but the man pressed the knife harder against her neck, making one drop of blood run down the blade. She hissed in pain as the blade stung at her neck  
  
"Don't move!" he yelled at them. They both took a step back.  
  
Cinna appeared at the top of the stairs, shouting quickly.  
  
"Guards are coming! Move it Blank!" he yelled, then disappeared again. It was just enough of a distraction. Ellie grabbed her father's wrist and pulled it away from her neck, elbowing him and kicking him away from her. They began to struggle, 14 years of training his daughter to fight now turning against him. Zidane leapt at the two and began trying to pull him off of her. But he was still too weak, and was kicked in the chin with the man's heel and staggered backwards, dizzy from the hit. He felt blood running from his chin as he saw Ellie suddenly turn towards her father and punch him square in the face, putting the force of her whole body into it. He fell to the ground, coughing and groaning.  
  
"Now Zidane! Shit!" Blank yelled, grabbing the back of Zidane's shirt and turning to drag him up the stairs.  
  
"C'mon El!" he shouted over his shoulder, trying to see if she was following. She was turning toward him and started to take a step when she was pulled down, her father gripping her ankle. She fell hard, catching herself on her hands, and turned to look down at her feet.  
  
"Little bitch!" he hissed at her, his hands moving up to her calf. She growled, anger overcoming her. She brought her other foot up and kicked the side of his face as hard as she could, realizing that unless she escaped now, she may not live to see the sun again. But his grip never lessened.  
  
"Ellie!" Zidane yelled from the top of the stairs, Blank overpowering him and hoisting him up the stairs. She turned to look up at him, her jaw clenching. They were at the top of the stairs, and Blank pushed him into the house and slammed to door behind him.  
  
  
  
"Hey! Zidane!" Blank whispered from around the corner. He was back in that dark corner of Treno, leaning against the building that had been his prison for so long. He turned towards where the voice had come from.  
  
"It's show time. Let's make this quick." 


	12. Rendezvouz

Author's Note: Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews. This is a long one so get comfy. I'm gonna take a break for a week or so, need to catch up with school. I know where I'm going to go with the rest of the story, so I just have to find time to write it. Enjoy and keep reviewing.  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
"Hey, we knocked him out, let's do this quick," Blank hissed from the door. Zidane snapped out of the memory and turned toward his friend, pulling the hood of his cape over his head, concealing his face. He turned and followed Blank through the maze of the house. He was surprised at how elaborate the house was, full of dark, never ending corridors. They briefly passed a sitting room where they saw Cinna and Marcus with the advisor passed out on the floor.  
  
"You guys doing okay?" Blank asked.  
  
"Never better man." chuckled Cinna, leaning back in a comfortable arm chair and resting his feet on the back of the man on the floor. Marcus was at a table, searching through the drawers. Blank nodded and turned back down the hall, Zidane at his side. "Do you think she's okay?" Blank asked.  
  
"I hope so. She's been trained as a fighter since she was three. She probably got away from him after we left. If we're lucky, she won't even be here. She'll be out on the streets somewhere, better than she'd be here." Zidane replied, following Blank as he turned a right down a hallway.  
  
"Do you really think she'd fight her father?"  
  
"You saw her that day, she'd fight him in a second. Her father hired people to train her, but he'd make her fight him every week or so. I guess that was his way of marking her progress. But she hates him. He killed her mother. She'd had it hard."  
  
At the end of the hall there was a large, heavy wooden door, an empty hook next to it. "Ah damnit.I forgot," Blank cursed, stamping his foot.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We were watching the man when we robbed the house.the key to this room is on his belt. Just wait here." Blank turned and headed back down the hall. Zidane leaned his ear against the door, listening for noises on the other side.  
  
"Ellie," he called, listening hard. "Hey.El?" There was no response. Zidane looked down the hall after Blank.  
  
"Hurry Blank."  
  
"Hey Blank, what's up?" asked Marcus as Blank entered the room.  
  
"Forgot the damn key," he replied, leaning down and working the key free from his belt.  
  
"Hey Blank, stop undressing the guy, we're just here for his daughter," Cinna snickered at him.  
  
"Shut your mouth before I break it again pig," he replied, the three of them laughing as Blank stood up, twirling the key on his finger. He was laughing along with them when something caught his eye.something outside the window. A line of lights was moving down the street. Blank felt his heart stop, all the blood draining from his face.  
  
"Guards! Oh shit!!" he yelled, turning and breaking into a run down the hall. "Everybody move out! Oh shit!" he yelled over his shoulder.  
  
Zidane heard him yelling and running towards him.  
  
"No.no! We're not leaving her again!" he yelled.  
  
"I know I know," Blank said skidding to a stop and thrusting the key into the lock. He threw the door open.  
  
"Go man! Hurry!" he said, running back down the hall to see if Marcus and Cinna were okay.  
  
Zidane bounded down the stairs and stopped when he hit the bottom, stalling as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. Suddenly Blank reappeared at the top of the stairs with a torch, illuminating the room, and suddenly Zidane could see her. His breath stopped in his chest.  
  
Oh god, he thought, his eyes looking over her. She was chained to the wall by her wrists, much like he had been. Her head drooped and her hair blocked the view of her face. She hung limply against the wall, her hair mated with blood. He ran to her side and knelt beside her, starting to work the locks on her wrists. Tantalus had spent two tedious weeks practicing lock picking for this rescue, and now that time was on the line, it paid off. He got one wrist free and let her hand drop. She had been unconscious until then, and now she began coughing and waking up. She felt Zidane's hand on her wrist and she began struggling, pushing him away and screaming.  
  
"Hey! Hey! Ellie! Ellie look at me!" he yelled, grabbing her flailing wrists and making her look at him. He saw her eyes focus in the dark and she became quiet as soon as she saw his face.  
  
"El?" he asked, brushing her hair from her eyes and tucking it behind her ear. She was still a moment, then threw herself into his arms, one wrist still chained to the wall, holding her back.  
  
"Hurry Zidane! They're coming!" Blank yelled from the door.  
  
Ellie gasped when she heard Blank. "Not again," she whispered.  
  
"I'm not, but we gotta hurry."  
  
"Okay," she said, watching him work the lock. He was struggling with it, his hand shaking, until she reached up and guided his hand and the pick into place. Zidane could feel how weak her hand was, and was consumed with guilt for leaving her there. But he had no time to think about it as the lock opened and fell to the floor. Zidane bent down, picking her up in his arms. He struggled up the stairs, once again reminded that he wasn't how he used to be. Blank met him halfway down the stairs, and lifted Ellie into his arms.  
  
"We gotta get out of here," he said, turning and running down the corridor with Zidane on his heels.  
  
They were about to round the corner into the entrance hall when they heard the advisor's voice. They screeched to a halt and listened.  
  
"Get off my property! I'll see you hanged for this!"  
  
Zidane reached to his belt for his dagger, and peeked around the corner while Blank and Ellie hid in the shadows. Marcus was holding him at knife point, making him tell the guards to leave. Suddenly Ellie tapped Blank on the arm, and pointed to a door across the hall from where they were standing. Blank motioned for Zidane to open it, and it was a closet, a long dark cloak hanging next to some other clothes.  
  
"I'll never get out of Treno if anyone sees me," she whispered to Blank. Blank nodded.  
  
"Zidane, lets get it on her." They placed her on the ground, and she steadied herself against Blank as Zidane slipped the cloak over her head. She slowly lifted her arms through it, wincing in pain. She then pointed to the closet again. Her dagger that she always kept glinted in the dim light. Zidane slipped it back into her boot and then she nodded at them.  
  
Zidane peeked back around the corner as they saw Cinna and Marcus lead the man over to his couch, sword and hammer drawn. Zidane and Blank each took one of Ellie's arms and slung it over their shoulders.  
  
"Okay guys!" Marcus yelled.  
  
They moved out from behind the corner towards the door and Ellie turned towards her father to look at him.  
  
"Ellie! Don't you dare! You're regret it!" he yelled, and she pulled against Zidane, stopping to look at her father. She glared at him, her purple eyes not moving. The room was silent for a moment and no one moved. Ellie broke the spell, and pulled her arm off of Blank, leaning on Zidane.  
  
"Ellie." Zidane said quietly, his voice full of concern.  
  
"Don't worry father, I'm sure you'll just shrug it off as another hangover." she snickered, reaching up and pulling the hood of her cape over her head, and she turned back toward the door.  
  
"Damnit El-" he began to yell, but couldn't finish his sentence, as he was cut off by Cinna hitting his head again, knocking him out. Blank slung her arm back over his shoulder and they all left the house, locking the door behind them. They hurred through the streets of Treno toward the port, Ellie keeping her head down as Zidane and the rest of the crew made light conversation, trying to look casual. They were quickly approaching the docks, and stopped at the check point.  
  
"Five passengers, embarking for Lindblum, all set," the worker said, looking up at the group. He eyed the character in the cloak suspiciously.  
  
"He okay?" the worker asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh yeah, poor little guy doesn't know his limit. Got more ale than blood in him," Blank said, patting Ellie on the back. She was smiling under the rim of the cloak, and groaned to add to the effect.  
  
"Alright you guys, take care," he said, waving them on. They hurried onto the boar. Marcus and Cinna ran to the bridge and started the ship as Blank and Zidane led Ellie down to Zidane's room. They sat her on the bed and Zidane began to help get out of the cloak and Blank left to go get her some food.  
  
"Took you long enough," she joked. He lifted the cloak over her head and set it on a chair. He smiled, glad her sense of humor was still the same.  
  
"Why are we going to Lindblum? Did you go to Alexandria yet?" she asked.  
  
"We go to Lindblum in case they realize we took you. They'll look in Lindblum and you won't be there."  
  
"I'm going to Alexandria?"  
  
"Yeah, until you're back on your feet and we can figure out what you're going to do." Blank came back into the room and set a tray of food on Ellie's lap.  
  
"Thank you," she said.  
  
"Dagger will let you stay in the castle, and hiding you will be no problem. Do you think Treno would look there?"  
  
"I don't know, but with war coming, they'll be there."  
  
"It won't matter if she claims sanctuary," Blank commented. "They wouldn't be able to touch her if she's under Garnet and Alexandria's guard."  
  
Ellie nodded, and began eating while Zidane and Blank talked.  
  
"What if they check the paperwork that went through the docks? Did boss smudge the names?" Zidane asked.  
  
"No, it's gotten too hard to do. He said there were six of us thought and that one was sick and stayed on board. That was her. He went back early so that six wouldn't be going through the checkpoint at once, and since the shifts changed while we were in the house, no one was there to make the connection." Zidane nodded, understanding.  
  
"We'll get to Alexandria in the morning. Get some sleep." Blank said, leaving.  
  
"You go ahead and stay here. I'm going to go hang out on deck," Zidane said, getting up to leave the room.  
  
"Thank you," she said when he reached the door. He turned and smiled at her, and left the room. She was asleep in moments. 


	13. Redux

Author's note: My apologies for the long period with no updates. Graduation is next month so needless to say life is a little crazy. But just a little. On with the story.  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
"Your Highness, they're back," Beatrix announced. Garnet's tired eyes darted upwards to see her royal general standing in her office doorway. She had been pouring over papers for hours, but now she just stared at Beatrix, and for a moment, she looked like a child again, her eyes wide open.  
  
"This soon?" she asked, already out of her seat and heading for the door. Beatrix smiled and nodded, and Garnet broke into a run, heading for the castle docks. She flew through the corridors and down stairs, her dress flailing behind her. She rounded the corner at the docks and saw the Tantalus ship and its crew. Steiner was speaking to Zidane on the ground, a few feet from the loading platform. She saw him and ran to him. He heard her footsteps and turned towards her, catching her up in his arms and twirling her in a circle. She smiled and sighed in relief, sneaking a kiss onto his cheek before he placed her down.  
  
"See? Told you I'd be back," he said, holding her close to him. He closed his eyes, relaxing in her arms.  
  
"Zidane and I were just discussing what he saw while in the city, your highness," said Steiner, drawing her attention away from Zidane. She pulled back to look at him only to see him looking to the top of the loading dock. Blank had appeared there, with Ellie leaning on him for support as he helped her off the ship. Zidane took Garnet's hand and led her towards them, and reached out with his other hand to help Ellie down the last few steps.  
  
"I'm okay," she said, not taking his hand. "Much better now." Zidane nodded, withdrawing his hand.  
  
"Dagger, this is Ellie. She is the only reason I am alive today," he said.  
  
"Likewise," Ellie added, grinning sadly. "Good to finally meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you too," Garnet replied. "Welcome to Alexandria. Thank you so much for helping Zidane," she said, although she had no knowledge of what had happened the past three years.  
  
"Let's get her to the royal physician," stated Beatrix, who had just arrived at the scene. "Get her back into shape in no time."  
  
Zidane nodded, looking to Ellie, his face guilt stricken. "I'll come see you later," he told her as they walked away. She nodded in return, and was led away by Beatrix and Blank.  
  
Later that night, Zidane and Garnet were seated on the balcony outside her room, watching the stars. Zidane had just finished explaining to Garnet what he and Ellie had experienced together.  
  
"We were days away from carrying out this plan to escape when Tantalus broke in and found us. When we weren't able to get her out, it just about killed me. We were only nine days away from escaping together. Not that I'm not thankful to Tantalus, but she wouldn't have had to go through the past three weeks, you know?" he told her, his eyes darkening as he looked out over the horizon. She nodded in understanding.  
  
"But you're both here now, and alive. Did you go visit her yet?"  
  
"Yeah. She was sleeping, but she already looks a lot better. She had more color in her face. She was as white as me when I saw her down there."  
  
A long silence followed. Garnet rested her head on Zidane's shoulder as he slipped his arm around her shoulders. He then turned and subconsciously placed a kiss on the top of her head, his mind wandering. After a long pause, he spoke.  
  
"I heard about all the suitors. Ellie would go out and find out everything that she could about you and come back at night to tell me." Garnet lowered her eyes at this, her face sad.  
  
"I never even looked at them. I was waiting for you . . . "  
  
She raised her head to look at him, finding their faces only inches apart. They gazed at each other a moment before Zidane turned his head, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. She sighed deeply.  
  
"I would have waited forever." She whispered.  
  
"You'll never have to," he said, placing another kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Do you promise you'll be here for me? No more running off?"  
  
He kissed the tip of her nose, the gentleness making her tingle all over. He opened his mouth to answer her but she had already taken his face in her hands and pulled herself to him, capturing his mouth with hers.  
  
He pulled her close, kissing passionately, at the same time releasing years of turmoil.  
  
They pulled away after a moment, both out of breath. She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling with love.  
  
"Zidane?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Stay with me tonight . . . please."  
  
He looked at her, his face sober and serious.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked. She smiled and nodded.  
  
"I've waited too long, I think we both have. I don't want to stall anymore."  
  
She stood up then, reaching her hand out to him. He took it and stood, and followed her into her bedroom.  
  
Later that night, Zidane would pull her close to him, feeling her skin against his. She sighed deeply, her eyes closed as she continued to sink further into bliss. He stroked her hair for a few silent minutes before whispering to her.  
  
"Dagger?"  
  
"Hmm?" she mumbled sleepily.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Her smile broadened as she nestled closer to him.  
  
"I love you too, Zidane."  
  
And finally, they were both home. 


	14. Incognitus

Chapter Fourteen  
  
Garnet awoke with a start, the increasingly loud pounding on her door breaking into her peaceful slumber. She sat up quickly, squeezing her eyes shut against the sunlight pouring in through the window.  
  
"Your highness! Your highness is something wrong?! You HIGHNESS??" she could hear Steiner bellowing from the other side of the locked door. She moved towards the edge of the bed when she heard a groan next to her. She looked down to see an awakening Zidane next to her. He turned and looked up at her, a grin spreading from ear to ear under his bed ruffled hair.  
  
"Mornin'" he mumbled, stretching his arms out to her. She smiled and lowered herself back into the bed and kissed him, giggling at the ruckus erupting outside her door.  
  
"Garnet! Oh Alexander what is going on?! Your highn-"  
  
"For goodness sakes Steiner SHUT UP!!" Beatrix could be heard on the other side as well now. "Get your ass down to your troops and leave them be!"  
  
"Them?!?!" Steiner bellowed, and the door shook as he pounded on it again. "He stayed HERE last night!?!?!"  
  
"NOW STEINER!!!" she yelled, followed by a yelp of pain from Steiner. Garnet could just imagine Beatrix kicking him all the way down the hall. Bless her.  
  
She looked up at Zidane again, who was smiling at hearing Beatrix give Steiner a good swift kick in the head. He needed it. Dagger was 21 now, she needed no babysitter. He looked down at her, her beautiful hair flowing everywhere, and reached out to kiss her again. They both settled back on the pillows, holding each other close, when they heard Beatrix outside the door again.  
  
"Just a reminder your highness, there's a meeting in half an hour."  
  
"Oh? Where's Steiner?" Garnet called from the bed, Zidane chuckling next to her.  
  
"The dungeons." Beatrix replied. Zidane burst out laughing.  
  
"Beatrix!"  
  
"Just kidding! He's in Zidane's room, realizing his worst nightmare has come true."  
  
All three of them laughed as Beatrix left the door, and could be heard calling to Steiner in the next room.  
  
"Come on Steiner. Stein- No! No picking the lock! Now damnit!" she yelled, and the clanking of rusty armor could be heard fleeing down the hallway.  
Half an hour later, Garnet arrived in the meeting room. Zidane had left to get washed up and dressed about 10 minutes after the Steiner episode, and was already there when she entered the room.  
  
The long oak table was surrounded by her closest officials and friends. Steiner was sitting next to the Queen's chair, his face red with anger as his eyes burned at Zidane from across the table. Next to Steiner was Beatrix, ready to pounce on Steiner if made any move toward Zidane. Next to Beatrix sat the leaders of her spies, who were seldom ever seen in these meetings, but this one was an important one. Next down the line was Beatrix's right hand of her army, Corina. Seated next to her was Steiner's second in command, and the two were leaning against their chairs' opposite armrests, putting as much space between them as possible while pretending the other one didn't exist. Across the table were the members of Tantalus. Cinna, Marcus, Boss, and Blank. Next to Blank sat Ellie, looking awake and alert, as well as fed and less fragile than she had at the docks. Zidane was leaning over her shoulder, talking to her. Ellie was pointing to various areas of her body where bandages could be seen, and Zidane's face was covered with a brotherly concern.  
  
As Garnet entered the room, all activities ceased as all her staff stood to salute her, and her friends simply stood out of respect. Ellie lifted herself up slowly but Garnet waved her hand, refusing to have her stand. Garnet rounded the table and took her seat at the head as Beatrix began the meeting.  
  
"Good morning everyone," she said, looking down at the notes in front of her.  
  
"Good morning indeed," Steiner spat out through his clenched jaw. Beatrix elbowed him hard in the side before continuing.  
  
"The spy reports from last night showed nothing different than the past few days. While our spies picked up on yesterday's little rescue mission, the Treno authorities did not. Ellie has not been reported missing, and Advisor DeBarbarac has made no move that suggests he will do anything in response to her disappearance." A shudder ran through Ellie at the sound of his name.  
  
"We still are looking for ways to get deeper into the royal circle, particularly around DeBarbarac. The information we have has been leading us to think that he is widely orchestrating the preparations for the war." Beatrix continued, then looked to Zidane.  
  
"Now Zidane, you were imprisoned at his home, were you not?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And then she," she said, motioning to Ellie. "Was trying to . . . help you escape?"  
  
"Well, sort of. She would sneak down and take care of me. We were planning to escape though, yes."  
  
Beatrix furrowed her brow, clearly confused about something. She turned to Ellie.  
  
"You were DeBarbarac's . . . maid? Servant? What?" she asked.  
  
Ellie turned to Zidane, her expression unreadable to all others at the table. "They don't know?" she asked, and Zidane bit his lip in regret.  
  
"No," he replied.  
  
"War is no time for secrets, Ellie. Who are you?" Beatrix asked, lowering her notes to stare at the girl. Ellie cast another look to Zidane, and he nodded.  
  
"My full name is Eleanor Deminke Tehmin DeBarbarac. Advisor DeBarbarac is my father."  
  
All of the mouths at the table except for Tantalus' fell open, Garnet's included. They all stared at Ellie as she looked down at the table, sighing sadly.  
  
"Why didn't we know you were going after the advisor's daughter?" Garnet finally asked, eyeing Zidane as well as the rest of Tantalus.  
  
"We thought you'd assume," shrugged Blank.  
  
Everyone at the table burst out yelling at once except for two people. Beatrix continued to stare with her mouth hanging slightly open. Ellie stared back at her, and could see a million different thoughts running through Beatrix's mind.  
  
"Quiet!" Garnet finally yelled and everyone sat down sheepishly. Ellie was eyeing Beatrix disdainfully, as she could see what Beatrix was thinking. Ellie shook her head no, not breaking eye contact with the general.  
  
"But we could learn so much! Just follow him around for a day or so . . . " Beatrix began.  
  
"No!" yelled Zidane, jumping out of his seat as he realized what Beatrix was implying. "No, don't even think about it."  
  
Beatrix opened her mouth to reply but he cut her off again.  
  
"No Beatrix . . . even if she was willing, she's not up to it. He almost killed her last time."  
  
"But it could give us the upper hand in this war!"  
  
"There's no war yet! You're beginning to sound like Steiner!"  
  
"Both of you stop it!" Garnet yelled over the both of them, causing them to fall silent and drop back into their seats.  
  
"Now, I don't like the idea much, but it would be of great aid." Garnet began, and Ellie sank into her seat, trying to avoid everyone's eyes.  
  
"One of us could go back with her." Blank suddenly piped in. They all turned to look at him.  
  
"They never saw Zidane at the kidnapping. He had a cloak over his head. He doesn't know that Zidane as involved in taking her. One of us could just go with her and stay there, pose as a boyfriend or something."  
  
"And I suppose you're suggesting yourself?" heckled Cinna as all of Tantalus burst out laughing.  
  
"It's an idea." Added Beatrix. "You would have protection from him. You could just say he and his friends came to get you, and if he tries anything again they'll be back in a heartbeat."  
  
"I don't like the sound of this." Zidane replied. "What if he just throws her back into that hole in the ground?"  
  
"Ellie had a very large public relations role with DeBarbarac," commented one of the spies. "For weeks he's been saying that his daughter, his only surviving family member, was sick. If she just disappears people are going to start asking questions. If he has half a brain, he's realizing the shit he's in right now and he would welcome her back."  
  
Everyone turned to Ellie suddenly, waiting for an answer. Ellie stared at Beatrix, studying her face. She knew how much it would help them. Help Alexandria. Help Garnet. And in turn, help herself. If Alexandria could win the war, perhaps her father could be brought down as well . . .  
  
"Give me a week to train up again. I want one of Tantalus with me at all times. And I want some way to communicate to one of the spies that I'm okay at least three times a day. If they don't get the signal, they move in and get me out." Ellie starting listing off her conditions, and watched Beatrix's face light up.  
  
"None of those will be a problem. I will work with you personally over the next week. You'll be ready." Beatrix replied eagerly.  
  
Ellie nodded, avoiding Zidane's eyes. If he saw her face, he would see the set determination she had to make sure this was the end of her father for good. 


	15. Atrox Paratus

Author's note: Sorry for the long delay in updating. School's been a little crazy. But I have the next few days off so watch for more of this story to appear soon. For updates on any of my stories, look at my member profile. Thanks so much for your reviews! Please review this chapter as well, it's my motivation to keep writing it.  
~Chapter Fifteen~  
  
Five days later, Beatrix, Steiner, Garnet, Zidane, Ellie and Blank gathered at the training platform of the castle. The area, outside and uncovered, was flooded in rich orange and red colors as the sun began to rise. It was early, and the dew had still not left the leaves of the plants framing the battle area as Beatrix and Ellie traveled towards the center of the floor, swords in hand. Everyone had been talking eagerly on the way up the stairs as reports were coming in from Treno, predicting the war to be coming within a week, yet as soon as the fighter took the floor, silence flooded the area.  
  
Beatrix had kept to her word, and had trained with Ellie three times a day since the meeting. She had been easy on her at first, allowing her necessary time to rebuild her strength, but by the morning of the forth day, Ellie had almost become too much for her to handle. An excellent swordswoman and even better in combat without a blade, Ellie's years of training had paid off well, although Beatrix still came out the winner of every match. Barely. And now the two squared off yet again, Beatrix determined to throw everything she had at Ellie to see if she was ready.  
  
"One," Beatrix began.  
  
"Two," Ellie replied.  
  
"Three."  
  
And they fought, so swift that even Zidane's thief eyes had trouble catching everything as it happened. Beatrix was pushed back a few feet, then regained it and knocked Ellie onto her back, only to have the girl leap up and begin striking at her again.  
  
"She's fantastic," Zidane suddenly heard being whispered to him, Dagger's breath tickling his ear. Zidane only nodded, a shadow falling across his face.  
  
What's going to happen when she sees her father again? He wondered to himself. She'd stop at nothing to kill him . . . His thoughts were interrupted by an all too familiar sound to his left. He glanced over at Blank, who was leaning up against the wall with his arms folded over his chest. Zidane could see his eyes following Ellie's every move . . . or not so much her moves, but her . . . Zidane reached out and hit Blank on the arm, pulling him out of his stare. Blank glanced at Zidane and then chuckled, shrugging at him.  
  
"Hey, she's cute," he said, before turning back to watch the fight. Zidane glared at him, brotherly instinct kicking in somewhere in the back of his mind, and then turned back to the fight as well. Beatrix and Ellie were still going at it, both refusing to loose ground. This continued for 10 minutes, both surprising the other as well as the crowd with maneuvers they had never seen before.  
  
"You know Dagger," Blank said loudly, catching Steiner's attention. "She'd make a better bodyguard than old rusty over here," he said, and began to laugh loudly along with Zidane and Garnet. Steiner stamped his foot angrily.  
  
"I am the Queen's bodyguard!! No one else-"  
  
"Oh put a can in it," replied Zidane, kicking the rear end of Steiner's armor, putting a dent in it.  
  
"Look what you did you mongrel!" the knight began yelling furiously.  
  
"What? It makes your ass look smaller!" Interjected Blank as they all began laughing harder. Steiner, red in the ears, stood with his fists clenched for a moment before calming down at the sight of Garnet laughing.  
  
Maybe its for the best that he came back, he thought. At least she's happy. His thoughts were interrupted by noises from the arena. Battle cries were now emitting from Ellie and Beatrix, both sweating but showing no slowing down. All eyes traveled back to the girls as all proper fighting etiquette was thrown aside and primal instincts took over. Ellie was advancing on Beatrix, pushing her closer and closer to the edge of the fence. Beatrix, her face twisted as she blocked each blow, suddenly lunged at Ellie, only to have her blade rebounded back at her.  
  
And as quickly as it started, it was over. Beatrix swung towards Ellie's head, a little too close for comfort, and Ellie dodged it, kneeling and balancing herself on her hands as she swept her leg under Beatrix's, knocking her flat on her back. Before Beatrix could react, she leapt back up and kicked Save the Queen away from the general's reach, and pressed her own sword flat against her opponent's neck.  
  
Ellie stood over her, the tip of her blade hovering over Beatrix's neck. Both were breathing hard, their throats dry and unable to speak. Beatrix looked up at her, a sick feeling forming in her stomach at the sight of Ellie's face. Her hair, must like Beatrix's, clung to her forehead with sweat, but under it her eyes were dark, and devoid of emotion.  
  
Ellie withdrew her blade and offered her hand to Beatrix, sensing the tension in the air. They shook hands briefly before turning back to the crowd, Ellie avoid Zidane's eyes.  
  
"You think you're ready?" Blank asked when Ellie reached them. She was silent for a moment, before quietly answering.  
  
"Yeah," she said, nodding, then glanced at Zidane's grim face. "I'm ready." 


	16. Desiderium

Chapter Sixteen  
  
As dawn broke the next morning, a small party was slowly gathering at the docks of the castle. The Tantalus ship was being fully supplied at the expense of the castle out of Garnet's gratitude for the group for their aid in Ellie's mission. Plans had been worked on and argued over well into the early morning hours, partly due to Steiner and Beatrix's inability to get along, and Ellie's demands for certain steps that would be taken with no questions asked to insure her safety. Zidane had sat across from her the whole meeting, and she refused to make eye contact with him the entire time.  
  
Inside the castle, Beatrix approached the room where Ellie was staying and knocked on the door.  
  
"Ellie, it's time to leave."  
  
It was silent a moment before she answered. "I'll be right there."  
  
"Okay," Beatrix responded, but found herself unable to move away from the door. She stared at the patterns in the wood, her thoughts swirling inside her head. She was suddenly consumed in guilt for what she had asked of this girl who wanted nothing but a normal life. A girl who was so young and putting her life in danger for a kingdom she had no obligation to. A girl who had been through so much already, and was about to embark on an even more tumultuous task.  
  
Finally, finding her feet, Beatrix left the door and headed for the docks. She arrived as the sun was reaching over the horizon, and glanced at the group that had assembled there. She quickly noticed the absence of the person she least expected to be missing.  
  
"Where's Zidane?"  
  
* * *  
  
In her room, Ellie gathered the few small things she wanted to bring with her, tossing them into a small sack. She went to the closet and pulled out her cloak when she heard a knock at the door. Before she could answer it, it opened, and she turned around to see Zidane enter and close the door behind him. They stared at each other for a moment, silence filling the room.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked, playing with the fabric of her cloak with her fingers. He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. They stood there, watching each other for moments that seemed to stretch on for an eternity. Finally she broke the gaze, and turned toward her bed where her sack laid. She slung the cloak over herself and reached for the bag when he broke the silence.  
  
"I'm sorry." He blurted out, taking a step toward her.  
  
"It's not your fault."  
  
"But I brought you here, and they're sending you back. I should have taken you to Lindbl-"  
  
"It doesn't matter Zidane. I would have ended up back in Treno either way."  
  
There was a long silence, a look of horror crossing Zidane's face.  
  
"You're going to kill him, aren't you?" he whispered, moving closer to her. She turned to face him, her expression blank and unreadable.  
  
"Of course not. If my only plan was to go and kill him, why bother making all those plans? Why even bother telling you I was going? I'm going to do exactly what I am being told to do, since you all think that I need to do it for some reason. Zidane, I have the worst feeling about this. This is going to be a war like no one has ever seen before. And my father and I are at the center of it. You have no idea how deep the treachery runs. . . " she whispered harshly.  
  
"Then tell me, Ellie. Why after all these years are you keeping this from me?"  
  
"Because I can't tell you, Zidane. I have to stop him, no matter what the cost."  
  
Zidane stared at her, bewildered. She seemed so cold, so distant. He found himself feeling as though she was suddenly a stranger, for he saw no remnant of the kind, loving girl he once knew.  
  
"Ellie . . . please don't leave like this." He said, his voice lower, calmer.  
  
She looked up at him, her eyes dark.  
  
"Nothing could prevent this." She said, shaking her head. "But it can be stopped. You just have to trust me." She said quietly, turning back towards the door.  
  
"Ellie wait!" Zidane called out, moving to follow her.  
  
"I'm already late," she replied, opening the door and not looking back at him. He felt his stomach lurch as he realized he may never see her again, and that he would do anything to stop her. He stumbled towards the door, and blurted out without thinking . . .  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
Ellie paused in the doorway, and to his disbelief began laughing. "Zidane, of all the things to say . . . " she turned around to face him, the look on his face making her lose her words. He looked lost, confused, and desperate. She froze, utterly bewildered by this.  
  
"This isn't the time Zidane."  
  
"There won't be any other time."  
  
"Are you insane?"  
  
"Maybe," he breathed raggedly, closing the distance between them in seconds. He reached his hands up to her face and looked down into her eyes. Those eyes that had been with him through everything, all the pain for all those years. He was instantly lost in them, and suddenly found himself lowering his head to hers. He closed his eyes as their noses brushed together, and then felt her pull away from him.  
  
"No, Zidane." She shook her head, her eyes full of pain. "I don't love you like this."  
  
"Liar." He breathed, knowing somewhere deep in his heart that she did.  
  
"And you don't love me like this." She said, pulling her face away from his hands. He faltered, opening his eyes to look into hers. Her face was crossed with pain as she turned back to leave.  
  
"You love her. Don't make a stupid mistake and throw it away. I have to go." She said, leaving the room and closing the door quietly behind her. He stood there a few moments, his head hung in grief.  
  
"What was that Zidane?" he asked himself, kicking the wall angrily. He then walked to the door and yanked it open harshly, and looked down the hall towards the docks. It was empty. She was gone.  
  
He turned and went the opposite way, towards the south tower. He climbed the stairs quickly and went to the edge of the balcony that looked down over the whole castle. From there he could see Tantalus departing from the docks, and he looked over the deck. He could see Ellie standing at the back of the ship, her cloak and hair flying wildly in the wind. She was leaning on the railing, staring blankly at the ground as the ship slowly lifted into the air. Her face was expressionless again. Zidane whistled as loudly as he could, the sound piercing his own ears. She heard him and lifted her head from her hand, looking down to him. She could see from the ship the sadness in his eyes. They were apologizing, pleading with her to forgive him. Of course I do, Zidane...  
  
She smiled softly and waved to him. Relief rushed through him as he waved back and watched to ship fade into the horizon. 


	17. Deficio

Author's Note: Okay, I can't remember if Treno was near the water or not. But for argument's sake, let's just pretend its on the coast, okay? Thanks for reviewing and sticking through my long absence due to serious computer problems (which are all now resolved). You'll hear more from me soon.  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
The ship landed unceremoniously in Treno a few hours later. Tantalus and Ellie disembarked from the ship and entered the city, faces hidden under the hoods of their cloaks. They headed straight to one of the inns and took up three rooms for a week. After waiting a long, uncomfortable hour, there was a knock at the door of Blank's room. The innkeeper handed him an envelope lacking any sort of marking.  
"Some fellow asked me to give this to ye." he said, shrugging his shoulders.  
"Thanks." Blank replied, closing the door quickly. He turned and handed it to Ellie, who opened it and sighed deeply as her eyes flew over the page.  
  
Everything is in place. You weren't followed to the inn. We'll be watching.  
  
She lowered the note from her sight and pulled a match from her pocket. "Its all clear." She told Blank, watching the paper ignite.  
"Alright, let's go." She said, pulling her hood over her head as Blank followed her out the door.  
When they reached the street, they headed towards the center of the city where the castle and advisor's mansion were located. As they approached the guard of the house, she pulled her hood back to reveal her face. The guards all did a double-take, before straightening their posture to a full attention.  
"Miss DeBarbarac, its so good to see you feeling better." The guard in the middle commented as the other guards swung the gate open as quickly as they could. She only nodded in response before heading through the gates, Blank at her side. They quickly ascended the stone steps up to the door where they let themselves in.  
She led him up a set of stairs to the left and down a hallway until they reached a certain door. She paused briefly before turning the knob and throwing it open. Her father was seated behind a desk, and his mouth opened before his head could even look up.  
"What the hell?" he spat angrily, then saw her. He paused a moment before laying his quill on his desk and folding his hands in front of him. There was a long silence before anything was said.  
"Do you have any idea the trouble you caused me? Just disappearing like that?"  
"Do YOU have any idea how much MORE trouble I could get you in?" she spat back at her father.  
He leaned back in his chair, his jaw clenched. This had always been the way of things between them.only being civilized with each other enough to get by. There was another long silence before he suddenly noticed Blank standing behind her.  
"Who the hell is that?"  
"This is Blank, he'll be staying with me." She said, suddenly reassured as she felt Blank place a protective hand on her shoulder. Her father only grunted and stared at them a moment before picking up his quill again.  
"Glad you could find someone who can tolerate you. Now go away."  
With that Ellie turned on her heel and left the doorway, slamming the door harshly behind her. She stormed down the hall with Blank at her heels.  
  
"So where are you going?" he asked.  
"WE are going down to my bedroom. You're staying here tonight."  
"What?? But I have a room."  
"Look Blank, he would kill me without giving it a second thought. There's no way I'm staying here alone tonight. I'm sorry you're just going to have to deal with it."  
"That's fine. . . we sharing a bed?" he asked, a smirk on his face. She turned to him, punching his shoulder hard enough to have him rubbing it for the next hour, though he'd never admit that it hurt.  
  
Later that night, they had resolved to have Blank sleeping in the lounging couch which they moved next to her bed. Before turning in for the night, they walked out onto the balcony outside, looking out at the city. Ellie pulled a matchbox from her pocket and lit a match, letting it burn a few seconds before throwing it onto the stone floor and stepping on it, grinding it into the floor. She did this two more times, before hearing a rustling in the trees nearby.  
"There they are." Blank whispered, not motioning or looking in the direction of the sound.  
"That's comforting." She replied quietly.  
"They won't let anything happen to you." Blank said, looking at her. "And neither will I."  
She turned to look at him, her eyes quizzical. "You didn't need to volunteer to put yourself into danger on my account. Thank you so much for coming with me."  
He just nodded, both of them smiling softly before turning and reentering the bedroom, locking the door behind them. Ellie blew out the lamps while Blank checked all the door and window locks, and bid quick goodnight's to each other before crawling under the sheets. Ellie, aware of how oddly comfortable she felt with him there, fell asleep in moments. Blank, on the other hand, remained awake for almost an hour, just listening to the sounds of the house before slipping into his own sleep.  
  
Hours later, Blank was awoken by the sounds of muffled screams from somewhere nearby. He bolted upright and turned towards Ellie, prepared to see a new enemy to battle. He only saw her, tangled in her sheets from tossing and turning restlessly from a nightmare. Indeed, this was no new enemy.  
He rose from the couch and moved quietly towards her side. Memories of Zidane telling him about her past suddenly surfaced in his mind, and he couldn't help but feel horrible about what she'd been through. He reached his hand out slowly and placed it on her shoulder.  
"Ellie . . . " he said quietly. "Wake up, its okay . . . "  
Her face twisted into pain and then she suddenly sat straight up, letting out an anguished cry. Her eyes flew open as she gasped for air, the dream leaving her as the real world, and the need for oxygen, came rushing back. He began rubbing her arm as she woke up.  
"You okay?" he asked, smiling at the outline of her messy hair in the dark. He began to realize that underneath that hard, fighter shell, she was still a girl like any other girl. He felt something tug at his heart as he thought about this, then looked back to her.  
"Yeah . . . I just . . . uh . . . " she strangled out, furrowing her brow. "Yeah, I'm fine. I don't even remember what it was about," she said, turning to look back at her pillow as if she'd find the answer there.  
"It's gone now." Blank said comfortingly as she turned back to him. They sat together as her breathing returned to normal, his hand still rubbing her arm reassuringly. They were silent when suddenly she reached out to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and laying her head on his shoulder. His eyes widened, surprised at this, and he craned his neck to look down at her face.  
"Thank you, Blank," she said quietly into his shirt. A smile played over his lips as he reached one of his hands up to rub her back.  
"It's okay," he told her. "You're worth it."  
She giggled softly and lifted her head to look at him. "Oh am I now? That's good to know." She said, smiling at him.  
He chuckled at her, staring into her eyes and wishing he never had to look away. After a moment he realized he was staring and cleared his throat loudly.  
"Well, uh . . . get some sleep, okay?" he said, and she nodded at him, attempting to look serious although she could barely keep from smiling. He squeezed her arm lightly before standing up from the bed and returning to the couch.  
"G'night Ellie."  
"Nite."  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, Ellie and Blank woke up to find a guard outside their door. "What a surprise!" Ellie had exclaimed sarcastically as she opened the door and saw a soldier staring back at her. "Bastard," she'd muttered as she closed the door.  
"Who, your father or the guard?" asked Blank.  
"Both."  
  
Despite efforts to learn whatever they could, it was next to impossible for the duo to find any information about the war with their unwanted escort following them around. In the middle of the afternoon, Blank had suggested leaving the house to go into the city to see if they could learn anything, on account that they would lose their shadowing soldier at the gates of the mansion.  
"And to get a bite to eat, of course . . . " he'd added quickly, making Ellie laugh for the first time that day.  
They returned to the inn in the early evening hours, with little to report to Tantalus to relay to the spies.  
"Well, the city's pretty militarized . . . " Blank started.  
"Like the rest of us didn't notice that," replied Cinna, slinging his hammer over his shoulder.  
"The soldiers are now carrying sets of short blades, they must have trained them with them because they never had them before." Ellie added.  
"Okay. Anything else?" Marcus asked, looking up from the notes he was scribbling for the spies.  
"Not really."  
"Damnit. That's nothing."  
  
That night, Ellie and Blank returned to the house, walking straight from the door to her room without looking around at anyone around them. Their escort was at their heels before they were ten feet from the front door. They entered the bedroom silently and closed the door behind them, glaring angrily at the guard who seemed as though he was going to follow them in.  
Blank went to all the windows and checked the locks as Ellie rummaged in her pockets for a box of matches. Then they made their way out to the balcony and proceeded to light matches and grind them out.  
"So how long do you think we'll be here?" he asked her.  
"Not much longer. If it starts to feel like the war is about to break out than we'll pull out." She replied. There was silence as he watched her for a moment, seeing the anger and pain on her face, and then took a step towards her.  
"Ellie . . . I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you." He said, lifting her chin up so he could meet her eyes. "And I meant it."  
"I know." She said, smiling softly at him. He reached up to brush a stray piece of hair that had flown across her face in the breeze, and found himself cupping her cheek. She sighed, her eyes slipping closed at his touch. He bit his lip nervously and then found himself unable to hold back. He dipped his head down to hers and brushed his lips with her own. She breathed in sharply in surprise, then her face softened as she kissed him back lightly. After a moment they pulled apart, smiling at each other.  
"Hey, let's hit the sack." He said casually, hoping his red cheeks weren't visible in the darkness of the night.  
"Alright." She said, and they returned to the bedroom. That night, they both slept more peaceful than they ever had before, in each other's arms.  
  
Three days later, the group had little more information to offer. Everyone, especially Ellie, was getting aggravated.  
"This is ridiculous, did Beatrix really think I'd be able to just waltz back in and have him hand over information? Argh . . . I'm going for a walk."  
"Want me to come?" Blank asked.  
"No, I'll be fine."  
Ellie left the inn, pulling the hood of her cloak tighter around herself as she made her way towards the waterfront. She pushed her way through the crowds, bumping into many strangers, knowing that the Alexandrian spies would not lose sight of her even if she tried. She climbed up on the railing separating her from the sea and took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself. When she opened her eyes, her gaze fell upon the setting sun off in the distance. Her eyes fluttered back open as a sense of resolve overcame her. She had to do something.  
She pulled off her hood, revealing her face, then looked out at the bustling crowd around her. Quicker than she anticipated, a small crowd gathered around her, asking how she was feeling, and had her mysterious "illness" been cured. Citizens of the city concerned over her health came up to meet her, the advisor's daughter "back from the dead," according to the news boys. She had always been loved by the public, her smile and spirit lighting up all around her. They had watched her grow up from when she was a small child, and was like a daughter to all she knew, save her father. She shook all their hands, and began talking excitedly with them. At one point a jester came up to her and began performing eagerly to the crowd. It's now or never . . . she thought to herself, watching the jester intently. He threw a strawberry high into the air and caught it in his mouth while juggling, then gathered the items from the air and took a bow. Ellie smiled and began clapping, then suddenly leaned back too far over the railing. She screamed and heard the crowd gasping as they all turned to her in horror. She fell backwards from the railing, plummeting 50 feet to the icy water below.  
  
A knock at the door started Blank from dozing in his bed at the inn.  
"Who the hell?" he mumbled, dragging himself from the bed and walking to the door. He pulled it open to see the innkeeper standing there, looking slightly distressed.  
"What is it?" Blank asked.  
"Its . . . oh, travelers wouldn't know. Here, this is for you." He said, clearly trying to maintain his composure as he handed Blank an unmarked envelope. Blank took it, and the man turned and left before another thing could be said. Blank watched him walk down the hall, bewildered.  
He left his room, letter unopened, and walked down to Cinna's room where the rest of Tantalus was hanging out.  
"Hey guys, did you ask the spies for something?" Blank said, holding up the letter.  
"No. Where's Ellie?" Marcus replied.  
"She went for a walk. But don't worry, the spies were watching . . . " he trailed off, dread suddenly consuming him.  
Blank lowered the letter as the rest of Tantalus looked to him, and a deafening silence filled the room. Blank stared at the letter a moment before ripping it open, his thief hands suddenly unable to move fast enough. He pulled the letter open and his eyes flew over the page, disbelief covering his face.  
"Blank, what is it?" Marcus asked, watching as Blank's arm lowered, the letter fluttering from his fingers to the floor. Blank opened his mouth to speak, but was unable to make a sound. Cinna moved to pick up the letter as Blank turned on his heel and left the room, running down the hall to his own. Meanwhile, Cinna picked up the parchment and read it aloud.  
  
Accident in the water. She's dead. Obituary and full story will be in papers tomorrow. 


	18. Tristis

Chapter Eighteen  
  
"Tragedy"  
  
A group a citizens witnessed the death of the "Kingdom's Daughter" yesterday evening near the sea. Eleanor Deminke Tehmin DeBarbarac slipped from a railing and fell into the sea yesterday while watching a routine from a local performer. Over 20 witnesses have all said that they watched in horror as she was cheering happily one moment, and the next was over the rail and gone. Reportedly 4 men, including the performer, ran to the edge and jumped in themselves and tried in vain to find her. Her body was found washed on shore 2 hours later.  
Her father, her only living family member, declined an interview when asked. A memorial will be held in the Treno Center Gardens tomorrow.  
  
Garnet's face fell as she read the article, tears filling her eyes.  
"Oh my god," she sobbed, jumping to her feet and running from her office. She ran through the halls of the castle, clutching the newspaper in her hand, and headed towards her and Zidane's bedroom. She came around a corner to see him running towards her, panic written all over his face.  
"Dagger! She's . . . " he choked out before falling to his knees, and she met him a second later.  
"I know.Oh god Zidane I'm so sorry." She blurted out, and they both began crying, holding each other tightly on the floor of the hallway.  
"Why did I let her go? Why her?!" he moaned, a pain filling his heart that was stronger than anything he'd felt before.  
"I'm so sorry Zidane. If I had known . . . " Garnet sobbed, burying her face in his shoulder.  
They remained there several minutes before Steiner and Beatrix rounded the corner.  
"Your Majesty!" Steiner exclaimed when he saw them huddled on the floor together as Beatrix picked up the forgotten newspaper.  
"Steiner . . . " she said, holding it up to show him the front page.  
"YOU!!!" Zidane screamed, jumping up and turning on Beatrix. "This is your fault!!" he yelled, leaping towards her and knocking her to the floor.  
  
"Why did you send her? You knew it was dangerous but you did it anyway and now she's dead!!" he screamed at her, pining her to the floor. "And what information do you have to show for it? Nothing!!" he continued to rage as Steiner pulled him off of her and shoved him towards Garnet.  
"Stop it Zidane!" Dagger cried, looking to him with fear in her eyes.  
"Damnit," Zidane breathed raggedly before taking off down the hall. "Zidane!" Garnet yelled after him, but he was gone. She turned back to Beatrix, and found herself unable to speak.  
"I'm sorry Your Majesty ." Beatrix told her.  
"Don't apologize to me." Garnet barked at her, turning on her heels and storming down the hall in the direction Zidane had gone.  
  
Zidane stormed angrily into the bedroom, slamming the door so hard behind him that the walls shook. He found himself shaking as he grabbed his bag and began cramming his belongings into it so angrily that he carelessly fumbled with his dagger, making it slip from its sheath. He hissed in pain as the blade crossed the skin of his palm, leaving a cut across his hand.  
"Damnit," he grunted as he grabbed a rag and wrapped it around his hand. He was tucking the end of the rag into the folds of the makeshift bandage when he heard the door open behind him. He turned to see Dagger staring at him, a confused look on her face. She glanced around the room and then back to him before roaring, "You're leaving AGAIN?!"  
"Of course I am! Did you think I wouldn't go to the memorial?"  
"YES! You can't go into Treno, Zidane. The war is coming and it's too dangerous."  
"You sent her there!"  
"That wasn't my idea!"  
"Well I didn't see you trying to stop it!!"  
Garnet opened her mouth to reply when they both heard the door open, and turned to see Beatrix's face peering at them.  
"Zidane, can I speak-"  
"GET OUT!!" Zidane and Garnet bellowed at the same time, and Beatrix disappeared before their voices had stopped bouncing off the walls.  
"You can't go," Garnet said calmly, turning to face him again.  
"You can't stop me."  
"Watch me," she growled at him, her eyes squinting in anger. He looked at her, his mouth hanging open.  
"You would do that? You would force me to stay here?"  
"Yes, Zidane. I love you."  
A silence devoured the room, neither saying a thing. Although this was not the first time she had told him she loved him, it was the first time the full scope of the declaration had hit the both of them. He could feel her need to not let him go, to never let him be in danger again. And he could feel her desperation to not be alone again. They stared at each other a moment before simultaneously taking a step forward and wrapping their arms around each other. He sighed into her hair, closing his eyes. They had not been this close for days, and now that they were guilt began to eat at him over what had almost happened shortly before Ellie's departure.  
"I can't believe she's gone."  
"I know Zidane. I'm so sorry," she replied, pulling away from him to look up at him and brush his hair from his eyes. "But we can't go to the memorial."  
"I know," he said, defeated. They were both silent a moment before he spoke again.  
"Can we send someone to leave a flower? Blank maybe?" he asked hopefully. She considered this before nodding.  
"I don't see a problem with that, he was there with her anyway, it would look odd if he didn't attend," she replied. He nodded slightly, his eyes blank and sad. Her hand reached up to his cheek, softly brushing his skin.  
"C'mon, let's go find Blank," she said, taking his hand.  
"Okay."  
As they opened the door, they found Beatrix leaning against the wall, waiting for them.  
"Beatrix, Blank will be attending her memorial in Zidane's place. I'd like you to personally escort him, but do not let yourself be seen. I feel that a well known Alexandrian wouldn't be safe in Treno," Garnet dictated to her, not looking at her.  
"Yes, your highness. Of course."  
  
The next day, a crowd gathered at Treno Center Gardens. Flowers were thrown ceremoniously into the water by Ellie's father, Blank, and a small number of the DeBarbarac's mansion staff who had known her since childhood. A large number of Treno citizens had gathered at the gates of the gardens, quietly paying their respects to the girl they had watched grow up. Blank stood by the water blinking furiously, trying to keep his tears at bay. He had taken slight notice to the fact that Beatrix had left his side near the entrance of the gardens, and didn't know where she was now.  
From a nearby rooftop, Beatrix peered down at the ceremony, her eyes trained on Blank. She had been there an hour, completely still and silent, watching for anything unusual. There was nothing of interest happening, just the ceremony with Ellie's father looking completely unconcerned, almost pleased. Beatrix glared at him, wishing she could just attack him right then. She shifted slightly, uncomfortable from laying on a rooftop for so long, when a noise called her attention to her right. She looked to see a figure a red cloak leap from the lower end of the roof onto the street below.  
"Hey!!" she yelled, jumping up and following them off the roof. She caught a glimpse of red enter a nearby shop, and ran toward the door. She burst into the shop and looked around frantically, ignoring the odd looks she was receiving from customers.  
"Beatrix?" she heard behind her, and turned to see Blank at the door of the shop. "Are you okay?" he asked.  
"Yeah, I just.uh.thought I saw someone I knew," she stammered, looking around bewildered. Who was that? She asked herself. Why were they watching me?  
Without another word they turned and exited the store, and headed towards the tram station to head back to Alexandria. They sat at a table near the gangway where they would board their ship, but talked very little while waiting for the vessel.  
"It was a nice ceremony," Beatrix commented quietly.  
"Yeah," Blank replied halfheartedly, barely aware of anything around him. He nodded slightly, and looked up to see a shuttle approaching.  
"Flight 294, Lindblum!" yelled the conductor.  
"Ours should be here soon," commented Blank, who knew the transportation system like the back of his hand, having used it to escape law officials many times. Beatrix nodded, then allowed her eyes to drift over the crowd.  
A few minutes later, Blank's voice broke her from her thoughts. "It's here."  
She looked back at the gangway and saw a ship open its doors to allow the few people traveling into Treno to exit. They both stood, pulling their cloaks tighter around them, when something caught Beatrix's eye.a sliver of red among a crowd of different colors in line to board the ship to Lindblum. She pulled her hood closer to her face as she peered into the crowd, hoping she wasn't just seeing things.  
The cars leaving a newly militarized Treno were quite packed, with people of all ages crowding onto the vessel. But in this mass of people, another flash of red caught her attention. The underside of a cloak briefly flashed and then was gone, and Beatrix didn't hesitate.  
"Go back to Alexandria. There's something the Queen wanted me to do," she lied to Blank.  
"Uh.Okay," he replied, and she instantly turned on her heel, running toward the other tram. The doors were closing as she leapt from the platform and into the crowd of people, the doors closing behind her. She quickly spotted the person she had followed, who was now wrapping themselves in their cloak, attempting to conceal the red underside of the black cloak.  
Beatrix took a seat behind them, out of their sight, and lowered her hood once more. Whoever this person was, they seemed unaware of her presence, and Beatrix would prefer to keep it that way until she knew who she was dealing with. 


	19. Invenio

Chapter Nineteen  
Invenio - "To discover"  
  
The train arrived in Lindblum a few hours later. Beatrix exited quickly, so if she was spotted by the person it would seem as if she had business there. She quickly hid behind a corner and watched as the person exited the train and immediately headed into town. She followed, keeping a lengthy distance behind them, creeping along in the shadows of the buildings, and saw the cloaked figure enter the inn. She crept up to the door and leaned against the wall next to the doorframe, listening as the person conversed with the innkeeper.  
"One room for 3 nights please," the person said in a monotone voice. The rustling of papers could be heard before the innkeeper spoke.  
"That'll be 300 gil," he replied, and Beatrix could hear the clinking of money being exchanged.  
"Room 15," directed the innkeeper, and footsteps could be heard retreating down the hall. Beatrix glanced a peek around the corner to see the entrance hall empty, and she pushed away from the wall and glided down the hall, making as little noise as possible. She peeked around another corner in time to see a flash of red cloak enter room 15, and the door close quickly behind them. Beatrix lifted a foot to round the corner when a high pitched voice cried out behind her.  
"Lady General! Lady General!" a moogle came running down the hall toward her, waving a piece of paper wildly in its short hand.  
"Shh!! Mog what are you doing here?" she whispered.  
"A letter, Lady General . . . from the Queen! We's been looking for you all day!" she replied, handing the letter to Beatrix. She took it and pulled it open impatiently.  
  
Beatrix-  
  
Blank told me of your hasty run to Lindblum. I hope you have a good explanation for running off when you're needed here. I expect to see you here by nightfall.  
  
-Dagger  
  
Beatrix sighed inwardly, then glanced back at the door to room 15. There was no noise emitting from behind it, and Beatrix guessed it would stay like that for the rest of the day.  
"Alright, Mog. Go back and tell her I'll be on the next ship home," Beatrix instructed the moogle.  
"Yessum!" she squeaked before running down the hall and out of sight. Beatrix turned to look at the room one last time before turning on her heels and returning to the entrance way. She reached the door when she stopped dead and looked to the desk.  
"Excuse me?" she asked the innkeeper.  
"Yes Ma'am?" he replied.  
"Could you tell me the name in room 15? She's an old friend I haven't seen in years and she just got married. I'm afraid I've forgotten her new last name," Beatrix said, smiling and batting her eyes at the clerk.  
"Oh, of uh . . . of course! Let me see . . . " he replied, trailing his finger slowly down the list of occupants.  
"Miss, or should I say, Mrs. Tribal is the name for 15, does that ring a bell?" he asked, looking up at her. Beatrix's mouth hung open, speechless. After a moment she regained herself.  
"Yes, um . . . thank you for your help," she said, turning and quickly exiting the inn. Tribal . . . who the hell was that? She asked herself. She hurried through the streets to the loading platforms, and waited only 10 minutes before boarding a ship to Alexandria. 


	20. Saevio

Chapter Twenty  
Saevio - "To vent one's rage"  
  
Beatrix arrived in Alexandria a few hours later, and walked briskly through the castle to the Queen's private office. She rounded the corner to find Steiner standing guard at the door. He was stiff at attention, and didn't move or make a sound until she raised her fist to knock on the door.  
"Somebody's in trouble," he taunted. Beatrix's fist froze before it could touch the wood, and she slowly turned to face him. He was smiling smugly at her, as if he knew something she did not. Her jaw tightened as he chuckled at her.  
SMACK!! The sound of her palm slapping his face could still be heard echoing in the hallway seconds after it had happened. He was thrown against the wall, letting out a moan of pain as he reached up to cup his cheek. He looked up at her, only to see her staring back at him coldly. She glared at him for a moment and then turned to the door, only to see Garnet holding it open, her face stern as she looked from Beatrix to Steiner and then back to Beatrix.  
"Get in," she snapped at her, and Beatrix quickly moved into the office, jumping as Garnet slammed the door loudly behind her.  
"I apologize, your Majesty. He was-"  
"Sit down, I don't want to hear it," the Queen interrupted her, rounding her desk and moving towards the window beyond it. Beatrix sat quietly on the far side of the table and waited patiently as Garnet stared out the window.  
"What were you doing in Lindblum?" she finally asked Beatrix.  
"I was chasing someone," she replied quietly. Garnet rounded on her, her eyes trained on the knight.  
"Chasing someone? In Lindblum? You were supposed to be in Treno! You were supposed to be watching over Blank!! No where in my orders did I mention chasing shadows to Lindblum!!"  
"I wasn't chasing shadows!"  
"Do you have anything to show for it? Any information or anything to justify your actions?" Garnet demanded angrily.  
Beatrix was silent a moment before lowering her eyes to her lap. "No."  
Garnet watched her, and then lifted her head, looking to a point beyond Beatrix. She moved quickly around the desk and back to the door of her office where she paused, slowly gripped the handle, and ripped the door open. Steiner tumbled into the office at her feet, swearing as he hit the ground. He looked up to see Garnet towering over him, her face red.  
"Your Majesty! I was just, uh, checking the stability of the door-"  
"GET OUT!" she bellowed at him. He scrambled to his feet, half crawling, half stumbling down the hall. Garnet closed the door behind him and returned to the far side of her desk, crossing her arms and eyeing Beatrix.  
"I have always been very fair, Beatrix. When you've had these gut feelings I've let you run off for days to investigate them. You have always been a best friend to me as well as my right hand," Garnet said quietly, turning back to look out over the city through the window.  
"But we are about to come under siege from Treno, and you are needed here. I need you here," she said, and Beatrix looked up at her, guilt crossing her face.  
"You are hereby forbidden to leave the grounds without expressed permission from myself," Garnet said quietly, not moving her gaze from the window.  
"Garnet!"  
"No, Beatrix. I'm sorry, but there is nothing that I could think of that is worth you leaving right now."  
"Her last name was Tribal!" Beatrix yelled, jumping to her feet, knocking her chair over backwards. Garnet slowly turned to look at her, her arms still crossed over her chest.  
"What?"  
"The person I followed to Lindblum was someone who was spying on the funeral. They checked into an Inn and their last name was Tribal," Beatrix explained.  
Garnet was silent for a few long moments, her eyes unfocused on a spot on the floor near her.  
"There's no time for this. We need to focus on Treno, and the hell it is about to bring us," Garnet told the knight, watching as disappointment flooded over Beatrix's face. "You are dismissed. I will see you later this evening," she added, rounding her desk and exiting the office, leaving Beatrix where she stood.  
She stood silently for a moment, unable to believe what she had just heard. She lifted her eyes to the window, and watched as an airship approached and prepared to dock. She turned and took of running, determined to meet the ship.  
I'm sorry Garnet, but I must go back. I have to know.  
  
"Zidane?" Garnet called out as she wondered through the gardens. She had not seen him since that morning, and was worried when he couldn't be found anywhere in the castle. Ellie's death had occurred only six days ago, and she knew how hard it had affected him.  
She was ready to call for him again when she heard a sigh from a flower bed next to her. She turned and looked down to see Zidane, sprawled on his back in the flowers, starring up at the sky. She watched as he slowly turned to her and held out his hand, which she took gently. He pulled her down to him, and she laid down next to him, nestling her head on his shoulder. They were silent a few moments before Garnet spoke.  
"Have you been here all day?" she asked him quietly. He nodded.  
"It's nice. I wish I stay here all day. If only things were different, if I weren't a quee-" She was cut off by him finger covering her lips.  
"Don't say that, Dagger. What you are has made you who you are. I wouldn't have you any other way," he whispered quietly to her. She looked at him for a moment before closing her mouth and laying back down on his shoulder.  
"I love you," he whispered after a while.  
"I love you too," she said, looking up at him and smiling. He smiled lightly back at her, closing his eyes as she leaned closer to him and reached out to brush her nose lightly with his.  
The memories that came flooding back to him were more painful than when they had occurred the first time. Ellie, tending to his wounds on the floor of the basement. Ellie, fighting her father as Blank pulled him up the stairs. Ellie, looking up at them at the top of the stairs, her eyes full of fear of being left behind. Ellie, hanging on the same wall that he had hung on for years. Brushing his nose against hers as she pulled away, her words like knives to his heart. "I don't love you like this."  
He gasped for air sharply as he grabbed her and pulled her towards him, kissing her desperately. His eyes closed tightly, and he could no longer fight the tears that began running down his face as he held onto her as though he might lose her. His hands moved up to her face, holding his possessively as he leaned upwards to kiss her forehead.  
"I've missed you Zidane," she moaned quietly before he returned to her mouth, but his lips never reached hers. His eyes flew open quickly as he pulled away from her, looking down at her. Disappointment flooded him as her eyelids lifted, revealing pools of dark brown underneath. Only one thought was in his mind.  
They aren't purple . . .  
"Zidane?" she asked him, confused by his reaction. She watched as he just looked at her, as if she was a puzzle that he could not decipher.  
"What is it?" she asked as he suddenly jumped to his feet and turned away from her. "Zidane!" she called after his retreating back as he left her there, confused and hurt, in the middle of the flowers. 


	21. Turbo

Chapter Twenty One  
Turbo - "To throw into disorder"  
  
Garnet arrived at the regular spy meeting later that night. Her encounter with Zidane earlier that day had left her feeling confused and cold. He had never been so distant. He had looked at her as though she was a stranger, and it had broken her heart.  
She opened the door and the spies along with Steiner jumped to attention. She ignored them as she walked to the head of the table and took her seat. They all remained at attention as she began scanning over the documents in front of her, and she didn't notice them or the silence of the room until a moment later. She looked up at them, and furrowed her eyebrows.  
"Good lord, sit down already," she grumbled at them. They all looked at each other for a few seconds and then slowly took their seats.  
"I'm not about to explode," she told them, not looking up from her papers. "And before you ask, Steiner, I'm fine."  
They breathed a small sigh of relief as they released the breath they had been holding since she entered the room, and began to quietly talk amongst themselves. Garnet poured over the papers, her face becoming more grave with each page that she read.  
"Your majesty?" one of the spies cautiously asked.  
"Yes?" she said, not looking up.  
"We received a message only half an hour ago. It said that the entire city is going to be put under military command within the next day. They're getting paranoid about security. All foreigners in the city walls at the time of the take over will be considered threats to security and will become prisoners of war," the spy told her quietly, and a tense silence fell over the room. She still refused to look up, although her gaze was no longer on the words in front of her, but on a spot on the table that she found herself unable to look away from.  
Why is this happening? Why me? Why now?  
"Your majesty?" Steiner asked timidly.  
"Yes, Steiner?" she asked flatly.  
"We should pull our spies out of Treno, don't you think?" he asked, looking at her with a worried expression on his face. There was a pause before Garnet slowly nodded her head.  
"Yes, pull the spies out."  
At her words, a spy immediately stood and left the room, neglecting to salute as he rushed down the hall. Garnet's eyes lifted from the table for the first time that evening as the spies had begun whispering to each other again. Only then did she notice.  
"Where's Beatrix?" she asked. Everyone stopped talking immediately and looked from Garnet's face to Beatrix's empty chair. Garnet's jaw clenched as she asked them again.  
"Where is she?"  
"I saw her earlier, your Majesty," Steiner suddenly piped up sheepishly. Garnet's cold stare moved to him, and he found himself almost unable to speak.  
"And?" she demanded.  
"She was heading toward the airship dock," he finished.  
Steiner watched as the corner of Garnet's mouth twitched slightly as she stared at him, her eyes wide. Years of being her body guard had taught him a lot, including that a twitch at the corner of her mouth meant only one thing.  
"WHAT?!?!" she screeched at him. The spies jumped in their chairs and moved away from her end of the table as she got to her feet. Steiner stared in horror at her as she picked up the thing closest to her, a water goblet, and launched it at the window behind her. The window shattered, and the glass tinkled onto the marble floor. She let out another scream of aggravation before wheeling around and pointing at one of the spies.  
"YOU!!"  
"Yes?" he replied timidly.  
"Name?"  
"Five."  
"THE REAL ONE!!"  
"Mason."  
"Go find her. She'll be hanging around an inn in Lindblum," Garnet barked at him. "Arrest her and bring her back!!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile in Lindblum, Beatrix was in a room across from room 15 and its mysterious, unknown occupant. She had shed her Alexandrian armor, which now lay stashed in her room's closet, and now wore a simple skirt and loose blouse. She had moved a chair next to the door and had not left it for 4 hours, listening intently for any movement from the room across the way. She munched nervously on peanuts as she bounced her feet on the floor.  
She froze suddenly as she heard the soft click! of a door opening. She got to her feet as quietly as she could and pressed herself against the door, jamming her eye onto the peephole in the door.  
A person quickly emerged from the room across the hall, and Beatrix caught sight of a familiar red underlining on their cloak.  
"I see you," she whispered quietly to herself, a small smile creeping over her face. She watched the person turn and lock the door behind them, and turn down the hall. Beatrix hesitated less than a second before pulling her cloak over her head, and began her pursuit.  
She followed them to the docks and onto a ship to Treno. The ride there was silent as the sun set below the horizon, casting an eerie shadow in the airship. As darkness slowly swallowed the ship and its passengers, Beatrix chanced lifting her eyes from beneath her hood as she tried to vain to see the face that was hiding beneath the red lined cloak.  
  
An hour later, Beatrix found herself flat on her stomach, shivering against the cold ground outside the city of Treno. She had pursued her target off of the ship, around the outskirts of the entire city to a stone lined water well in the middle of a field. Beatrix watched as they opened the metal lid of the well, looking into it for a moment before crawling over the edge and disappearing from sight.  
"This is ridiculous," Beatrix muttered to herself miserably. "What the hell are they doing down a well?" She thought out loud, looking around to the surrounding trees.  
"Stop being stupid, Beatrix. Just get up and look," she scolded herself, her voice dying off just in time to hear a tree branch snap from somewhere in the dark forest behind her. She turned her head, looking over her shoulder, trying to peer into the trees with only the dim moonlight to help her.  
"Get up," she whispered to herself. "Go. Now."  
She was on her feet in less than a second, and bounded out of the trees toward the well. She reached it only seconds later and crouched in its shadow, straining to hear over the sound of her heart pounding in her ears. She heard nothing.  
Moments later she finally found the strength to stand and moved quietly toward the metal lid of the well that now lay propped against the rock wall. She kneeled next to it and leaned over it, peering at its surface. In what little light she had, she could see a design etched into the center of the lid.  
"The DeBarbarac family crest," she thought out loud, her eyes widening. "But, why out here?" She lifted her head, looking back toward the entrance to the well. She moved to it and leaned over slowly, peering down. She could easily see that there was no water in the well, only a ladder and a single, lit torch mounted on the wall at the bottom. A visible path led away from the bottom and to the left.  
"Where could that go?" she asked, lifting her eyes to follow the direction of the underground path. She found herself staring toward Treno. The very center of it.  
Beatrix's jaw dropped open as a sudden realization overcame her. "The basement . . . "  
Her shock was interrupted by another surprise as she suddenly heard the sound of footsteps beneath her. She looked back down into the well and suddenly saw someone appear from the tunnel, run to the ladder, and quickly begin climbing.  
"Shit," Beatrix gasped as she jumped away from the tunnel and quickly ran towards the tree, stumbling over her own feet as she tried to get away from the well as fast as possible. She dashed into the forest, dodging trees and ducking under stray branches, no longer caring how much noise she was making. Suddenly, over the sound of her own feet, she could hear rustling to her left. She glanced over and saw a red lined cape fluttering madly in the wind as they were now running side by side. Another glance over her shoulder showed Beatrix that they were indeed being chased by Treno guards with torches.  
They reached the edge of the woods, appearing a few hundred feet from the small houses that lined the outside of the city. Beatrix hesitated only a second before starting to run towards the houses, hoping she could loose the guards once in the city. She only made it a few feet before she felt a hard tug at the back of her cloak.  
"No! This way!" was harshly whispered in her ear as she was tugged by the cloaked figure back into the trees. They began running along the tree line, the red-lined cloak fluttering madly in front of Beatrix, seeming almost like a tease. They suddenly reached a fallen log and quickly hopped it, and before Beatrix could take another step she felt herself being pulled to the ground.  
"Shh!" the person hissed into her ear, and they both froze as they heard voices from behind them. They pressed closer to the log, pulling their feet towards them as they listened intently.  
"Where the hell is he?" they heard a man yell angrily.  
"I don't know, sir! I think he made it to the buildings!"  
"You four come with me, we're heading into the city. You two stay here and search the woods!" Beatrix heard a scuffling of feet followed by silence, and then light footsteps heading towards them.  
"Are you armed?" she heard whispered quietly in her ear.  
"Yes," Beatrix replied quietly.  
"On three. One, two, three!"  
They both sprung up from behind the log, each drawing their swords and rushing towards the two guards. In the darkness of the woods, the guards never saw them coming. The first was slain quickly by the hooded figure, while Beatrix fought against the other. Their swords met again and again when suddenly he dropped his and fell to the floor, a dagger sticking out of his back. Beatrix looked to the dead man at her feet and then looked up to the figure, who was standing as if frozen in place with only their chest lightly rising and falling. In the dim moonlight, Beatrix could see the outline of their chin from beneath the shadow of their hood.  
Beatrix began walking towards them, her steps determined and quick. She reached them in seconds, the person unmoving from their spot. Beatrix didn't hesitate before reaching up and yanking their hood off forcefully, finally revealing their face.  
Beatrix's breath caught in her throat as she took an involuntary step backwards. She blinked her eyes a few times, unable to believe what she was seeing.  
  
"Ellie?" 


End file.
